De veelas y pociones
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque cuando un Veela se enamora, se entrega sin reservas.-Respondió sin mirarle y Harry elevó la cara para observarlo.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

 **DE VEELAS Y POCIONES**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **.**

Era una jodida broma, pensó Harry mientras veía al apuesto sanador frente a él sonrojarse al intercambiar miradas. Usualmente un chico así, un joven hombre castaño de ojos azules, sería el siguiente en la lista de conquistas de Harry, y éste le sonreiría coqueto mientras lo arrastraba a un callejón o pasillo oscuro y desierto para ciertas actividades que sin duda complacerían a ambos; pero, por alguna razón, en este momento el chico no despertó nada en él, ni siquiera el deseo de coquetear. De hecho, pensó haciendo una mueca, su perfume era demasiado brusco para su nariz y deseaba con fervor que se alejara de él lo más rápido posible o vomitaría. También estaba la cuestión de su magia; por Merlín, era tan pequeña y débil que su propia magia se revolvía intentando quedarse lejos de ella. Y su voz…. Augh, era tan chillona, no la soportaba.

Él es tan poca cosa… fue su primer pensamiento, y se sorprendió a si mismo de ello.

Sintiendo como su brazo era tomado y se ejercía una pequeña presión en este, miró al medimago de ojos verdes a su lado que lo estudiaba. Harry podía sentir sus ojos sobre él como si fueran agujas sobre su piel, pero más que deseo o enojo sobre él, podía sentir la indiferencia mientras le revisaba los vendajes. Lo analizó atentamente. Sabía que era uno de los Slytherin de su generación pero no lograba recordar su nombre, solo que era muy unido a Malfoy, y que, como Hermione, solía tener gusto por los libros; por lo que no era raro que él y el rubio pasasen mucho tiempo juntos en Hogwarts después de la guerra. A Harry no le agradaba porque cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, era como si Malfoy pasara de él y se centrara solo en el otro chico de ojos verdes, y en su época, eso le había enojado bastante. Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes dolorosamente, tuvo que aceptar que la serpiente era atractiva y tenía una sangre tan pura que probablemente le había permitido llevarse bien con Malfoy sin ningún problema. Lo miró atentamente, sabiendo que el otro se daba cuenta de la observación y un pequeño gruñido salió de él al reconocer que el hombre olía bien, con una fragancia a madera que le pareció ligeramente atrayente, como cuando tienes hambre y hueles comida que no te agrada, pero comida al fin y al cabo. Su magia era mejor que la del otro también, era fuerte y poderosa, Harry podía sentir que al menos poseía un 85% de la suya. Inhalando fuertemente, entrecerró los ojos y notó que su perfume estaba mezclado con una leve esencia a flores, por lo que probablemente el chico debía tener pareja. El perfume de madera sin duda le pertenecía al medimago y el de flores debía ser de su novia, pues no concebía el hecho de que algún mago usase un perfume a lirios, ni siquiera Malfoy.

Y dale con Malfoy. De todas maneras, seguía sin ser suficiente, pensó, y regresó sus pensamientos a la plática frente a él para darse cuenta de que su enojado jefe no dejaba de gritarle al tercer medimago, el más joven de ellos.

-¿Me está diciendo-alzó la ceja el Jefe de Aurores- que un pocionista ilegal creó una fórmula que convierte a un mago en criaturas mágicas,-se pausó de nuevo demostrando lo enojado que estaba - y vertió la única muestra existente en Potter, - una mirada asesina para él- que fue lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarse mojar con ella-eso no había sido tan necesario- y ahora él es un veela? ¿¡Un veela!? ¡¿Un puto veela de todo lo que se pudo volver?! No un vampiro, no un hombre lobo, ¡un veela!

-¿Realmente prefería que chupara sangre o comiera carne cruda?-ironizó Nott y Harry torció el labio en una sonrisa irónicamente divertida.

-Al menos no estaría recluido.

-De hecho sería aún peor, al menos los veelas no tratan de matar a nadie, ni les chupan la sangre. El hombre lobo es devaluado en la posición social y nadie confiaría en el como auror si pudiese perder el control de un momento a otro. Por otro lado un vampiro no cambiaría mucho tu forma de vivir, ¿verdad, Potter? –se burló Nott.- Tú tienes tanta vida nocturna como ellos.

Haciéndole un gesto de desdén, Harry se desconectó de la conversación y miró a la chica frente a él, Luna. Ella cantaba una cancioncilla, como si Harry solo se hubiera rompido un dedo y atenderle fuera pan comido. No como si hubiera quedado en coma dos días porque su metabolismo estuviera cambiando con rapidez.

-Luna-llamó.

-A mí me gustan los veelas, Harry.-Le aclaró antes de que pudiera decir algo- Son tan lindos y su propósito de vida es tan hermoso.

Harry suspiró y se preparó para escuchar por segunda vez la explicación del medimago, quien palideció pero tomaba con fuerza el historial, preparado para recitar nuevamente todo aquel proceso mágico que Harry y su magia habían sufrido mediante la poción y lo habían convertido en, bueno, lo que era ahora.

-Como le dije, cuando la poción cayó sobre su piel, ésta la absorbió y en lugar de que su magia luchara para eliminarla, decidió asimilarla. Probablemente decidió que era mejor transformarse que morir. La magia…

-¡No quiero escucharlo de nuevo!-gritó el hombre, sobresaltando al más joven e interrumpiéndolo. –Solo repiten lo mismo una y otra vez, pero no tienen idea de cómo empezar a solucionarlo. Él es mi mejor auror y su participación en varias misiones es vital. Tiene que volver a servicio- concluyó, y Harry podía ver lo rojo de su rostro a través de sus orejas, ya que gracias a Merlín el medimago obligaba al Jefe de Aurores a darle la espalda. Parecía que estaba muy enojado con ellos, pero en realidad a quien detestaba era a Harry, quien en una tonta distracción pensó que el pocionista le lanzaría un hechizo, por lo que lanzó uno que para su mala suerte no evitó que la pequeña botella le salpicase el contenido sobre él.

-Es difícil tratarlo cuando no deja de distraernos y tenemos que protegerlo de los mismos medimagos, apenas pudimos atenderlo -gritó el medimago y cuando el otro hizo un gesto de que no le creía, insistió-¡Es verdad, está desatando su allure al 100%! Por eso la mayoría de los medimagos no podían atenderle. ¡Porque querían saltarle encima!

El ex - Gryffindor palideció.

¿Saltarle? ¿Saltarle del verbo pasar sobre él de un brinco o saltarle del verbo someterlo?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió aún más fuerte. Ellos querían… pero Harry había estado inconsciente por días ¿Por Merlín, había logrado su cometido alguno de ellos?

Ante la risita del medimago de ojos verdes no pudo evitar temblar y prestó aún más concentración a la plática que se desarrollaba frente a él, rogando internamente a Merlín que se apiadase de él y le dejara despertar de esa pesadilla, pero como en muchos momentos de su vida, casi podía oír el jódete que le enviaban de respuesta.

-¿Y por qué usted y yo estamos tan tranquilamente parados junto a él?-preguntó Robards y Harry dejó salir el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Quizá ya había pasado el efecto de la poción, porque se sentía relativamente tranquilo, y pronto podría ir a casa y reír un poco de sus 5 días de veela. Quizá llamaría a Ginny y quedarían para comer, después de todo hace mucho que no la llamaba y la pelirroja estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Es porque el medimago Nott-explicó el más joven señalando a su compañero y Harry se dio un golpe mental, Theodore Nott, por supuesto- le aplicó un hechizo al cuarto que repele el poder de los veelas pero solo para las personas enlazadas y solo ellos pueden estar junto a él sin ser afectadas.

¿Por lo que le gustaba realmente a ese chico casado?, pensó.

-¿Dijiste enlazadas?-Preguntó el de túnica roja mirando confuso al otro-¿Por qué?-preguntó dirigiendo la cuestión a Nott que a diferencia del otro, miró a Robards a los ojos y bufó en una demostración de que no le temía, lo cual era justo, porque no solo estaban en su territorio sino que el hombre era el único que estaba evitando que la habitación se llenara de enfermeras, pacientes y sanadores luchando por un pedazo de Harry. Su sonrisa era un reto a hacer que bajase las protecciones.

-Porque ahora mismo, y debido a que el auror Potter tiene 24 años, su veela cree que está atrasado con el asunto de buscar pareja.-Respondió el joven slytherin con la ceja alzada en el típico gesto de Draco Malfoy cuando retaba a alguien a demostrarle que era mejor que él y Harry se regañó por no poder mantener al rubio fuera de sus pensamientos por más de 15 minutos. ¿A todo esto, donde estaría ahora el chico de ojos grises? ¿Nott seguiría en contacto con él? ¿Estaría casado, con hijos, disfrutando del heredero que deseaba traer al mundo desde pequeño?

Sin notar que sus pensamientos se perdían, Harry solo pudo salir de su ensoñación cuando Robards gritó nuevamente.

-¿Pareja? ¡¿Pareja?! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que está comprometido con Ginevra Weasley!¡¿No es así Potter?! Solo traigan a la jodida chica y hagan que se enlacen y todo estará solucionado, yo tendré a mi mejor auror nuevamente y su maldito veela estará contento.

Nott alzó la ceja y lo miró acusadoramente. Era bastante obvio que sabía de las aventuras de Harry y consideraba indignante que Ginny siguiera esperándolo. Eso o la consideraba idiota, lo cual era lo más probable. Harry solo desvió la mirada a su jefe y suspiró abriendo la boca para calmar los ánimos.

-Bueno, no estamos comprometidos en realidad. Comprometidos, comprometidos, no.- Respondió un poco divertido, tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero lo único que logró fue el enfado de su jefe quien comenzó a gritarle nuevamente al medimago castaño hasta que este enrojeció de tal modo que sus orejas también se vieron invadidas por el color carmesí y perdió el control al azotar el historial a la pared y empezar a gritarle.

-¡¿Pues sabe qué?! ¡Al parecer su veela no está de acuerdo con todo el mundo! ¡Al parecer esa mujer y su familia son los únicos que se niegan a ver la realidad! ¡Es más, usted y yo sabemos que ni siquiera en sus cabales el señor Potter iba a comprometerse con ella en el futuro!

Cuando la cara de Robards se puso tan roja que parecía explotar en cualquier momento, y sus labios totalmente tensos, Harry decidió intervenir antes de que el mayor preguntase a que se refería el menor y éste le contara a su jefe todo lo que Harry había hecho desde su estancia en la academia, que si bien no era mucho, de acuerdo, sí que lo era, podría costarle una buena sanción. Pero no tenía nada de malo, se dijo, solo se estaba divirtiendo un poco. No es como si nadie sufriera en el proceso. La única dañada quizá había sido Lavander, pero era su culpa por visitar de sorpresa a su novio cuando era bastante obvio que estaba en sus horas de trabajo.

Suspiró, si, era un zorro. Y era curioso porque los veelas eran fieles hasta la muerte. Debía ser un castigo divino o algo de parte de su madre, su padre, Sirius, Merlín, de quien sea por convertirse en un promiscuo cuando antes ni siquiera podía confesarse a una chica.

-¿Cómo podemos solucionarlo?-preguntó Harry finalmente con un acento cansado y todos ahí presentes se voltearon hacia él. El más joven suspiró tratando de relajarse y lo miró serio.

-Lo cierto es que no podemos. Su gran cantidad de magia permitió que la poción lo transformara en lugar de matarlo y necesitaríamos la poción original para revertirla, pero como sabe, el creador de la poción quemó el único pergamino y se suicidó. Así que solo hay dos opciones: -indicó dirigiéndose a sus notas y las recogió del suelo. Posiblemente quería evadir su mirada, pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, porque luego volvió a mirarlo.-Usted se queda como veela, y aprende a vivir como veela, o creamos una poción que lo devuelva a la normalidad. Bueno, no nosotros. El medimago Nott podría pedirle a alguien que la realice.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Robards ya totalmente frustrado-Díganme un nombre-le exigió a Nott.

-Draco Malfoy-respondió el otro-El fabricante de pociones más reconocido en Francia.

Draco Malfoy, pensó Harry. Su destino dependía de Draco Malfoy. El chico que odiaba a Harry desde los once, a quien había rechazado por Ron, a quien insultó por años, a quien Hermione le había roto la nariz, a cuyo padre habían metido en Azkabán y presumido en su cara. Draco Malfoy, el chico que lo había mirado esperando que dijera algo cuando lo desterraron a él y a su familia, y había asentido al ministro al saber que el moreno no diría nada.

-Bien, traigan a ese hombre cuanto antes.

-No podemos-respondió el de ojos verdes tranquilamente, pero Harry podía ver la satisfacción escondida de Nott por ahí y ni siquiera se preguntó por qué-La idea era que Potter fuera a verlo.

Robards frotó el espacio entre sus cejas y suspiró.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el ministro lo expulsó del país a él y a su familia de Inglaterra- dijo casualmente el Slytherin pero cuando lo miró Harry supo por su mirada que estaba totalmente satisfecho de su situación.- No puede volver a Inglaterra bajo ningún concepto, y aunque pudiera estoy seguro que no volvería. -Robards suspiró totalmente estresado y miró a Harry prometiendo una larga tortura para él en cuanto pusiera un pie en el cuartel de aurores.

-El señor Potter no puede viajar a Francia, ni siquiera pueda salir del cuarto.-Insistió

-Entonces creo que es una total lástima que el señor Malfoy tampoco pueda viajar aquí e ingresar al país.

La mirada verde del medimago se enfrentó a la castaña de Robards en un duelo de miradas en la que ninguna de los dos pensaba ceder. Finalmente el mayor abrió la boca y se paró frente al menor con la intención de gritarle tal como lo hacía con sus subordinados pero la mirada fría de éste lo hizo ceder y alejarse en dirección a la puerta.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo-gruñó-Yo me encargaré de eso. Tú Potter, no me importa que tan mal te llevabas con él, tendrás la boca cerrada y dejarás que te cure, si no quieres intentar ser violado cada día de tu vida. ¿Está bien?

Harry suspiró decepcionado y asintió pensando si soportar a Malfoy un tiempo era mucho mejor que ser acosado el resto de su vida. Probablemente sería mejor morir, así no tendría que escoger.

Y Luna debía estar alegre por su muerte. Porque tenía una sonrisa brillante.

 **.**

En realidad, su deseo no se cumplió. Estaba aburrido de estar en ese cuarto blanco y sobre todo acostado en aquella cama blanca. Llevaba 20 días ahí y los únicos que lo habían visitado habían sido Luna, Rolf, su jefe, Billy, Fleur y los señores Weasley. Estaba pensando en mandarle una carta a Ron para que apurara su matrimonio cuando la puerta se abrió y la pequeña figura de Luna se asomó por la puerta sonriendo como todos los días.

-Hola Harry- saludó cuando entró al cuarto-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Suspirando, Harry dejó la revista que leía y miró a Luna. Cuando los pálidos ojos azules lo miraron, no pudo evitar lo irónico que era, que ahora formara parte de las criaturas mágicas que la rubia atendía y sonrió entre decepcionado y divertido. La rubia no obstante sonrió felizmente como respuesta y empezó a lanzar hechizos sobre él que como costumbre le hicieron cosquillas en el abdomen.

-Bien-respondió-No he sentido nada extraño,-comentó viendo unas runas invisibles ahora brillar en su muñeca- aun no puedo creer que sea un veela. No me siento diferente.

Ella asintió y tomó nota. La bata blanca se movió dejando ver el traje extraño que tenía abajo y Harry no pudo evitar reír al ver el búho dibujado volando sobre unas tunas con ojos. Luna medimaga o no, seguía siendo un caso.

-Eso es debido a la magia de Theodore- comentó la risueña chica interrumpiendo la risa de Harry.- Pero tan pronto dejes la habitación lo sentirás. Ahora mismo estás emitiendo ondas de magia que atraen a todo posible cónyuge. Dejarte ir ahora sería peligroso, más si te atacan en grupos.

-¿Y cuándo podré hacerlo?

-Tan pronto como Draco te examine. Es bastante obvio que no podemos encerrarte aquí por siempre y la poción, si es que se puede realizar, tardará días, sino meses en realizarse. Podrás salir, solo… solo queremos asegurarnos que sea seguro para ti.

El de ojos verdes resopló.

-¿Y mientras tanto?

-Bueno-dijo sonriente Luna- tendrás que asistir a terapias con la Jefa del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Ella te enseñará a controlar tu reciente Allure. Es una veela y está enlazada con un parte veela, así que al ser reclamada como pareja de otro veela no puedes atraerla.

-Vaya-dejó salir Harry realmente asombrado y se acomodó mejor para platicar con Luna-No sabía que había veelas machos.

-Oh- respondió entusiasmada Luna-los hay. Son muy pocos porque los machos no suelen despertar los genes veelas pero los que lo hacen son magos realmente poderosos y atractivos. Draco Malfoy por ejemplo, no desarrolló el gen lo suficiente para ser considerado un veela pero si para heredar su magia y hermosura.

-Espera-dijo ignorando el comentario sobre el atractivo de Malfoy, pues a Luna siempre le había parecido así- creí que era un sangre pura.

Luna lo miró confundida

-Harry, los sangre puras consideran la sangre veela como una de las sangres mágicas más puras existentes. Es casi tan valiosa como los unicornios. Los veelas suelen ser poderosos y sanan rápido. Es un honor tener sangre veela.

-¿En serio?

Ella rio suavemente y le acomodó el cabello. Por alguna razón Harry encontraba tranquilizante la presencia de Luna.

-Hoy hueles muy bien-susurró suave-Hay algo diferente en ti, es ligero, me gusta.

Luna dejó salir una suave sonrisa.

-Es que abracé a un bebé antes de venir aquí.

-Ah, ¿Qué decías de los veelas?

-Oh, sí. La sangre en teoría purifica la sangre y la magia. Eso por eso que los veelas sanos y estables emocionalmente no suelen contagiarse de otras enfermedades como la gripe o la licantropía. Por supuesto hay excepciones, si un vampiro los muerde se ven afectados, pero su naturaleza les impide que sean promiscuos antes de encontrar a su pareja.

-Una cualidad que a los vampiros les encanta, tener toda la diversión antes de dormir- se escuchó una voz y tanto Harry como Luna enfocaron su mirada en el hombre rubio de ojos grises que frente a ellos reía maliciosamente divertido. Harry lo observó en silencio y afiló la nariz esperando identificar un olor, pero no encontró nada y decepcionado se dejó caer un poco para atrás. Realmente era divertido calcular la magia de los magos por su aroma con respecto a la suya y se moría de ganas de calcular la de Malfoy. Contrariado por la falta de aromas en el rubio, observó a la rubia pararse alegremente y al Slytherin sonreír de una forma más suave. Algo dentro de él se removió inquieto al pensar que ya no era una posibilidad encontrarse con Malfoy, sino que era un hecho y en este preciso momento estaba frente a la persona a la que le había temido los anteriores días.

Malfoy había cambiado. El rubio tenía una túnica verde que si bien, no era tan costosa como las que vestía antaño, era elegante y tenía adornos plateados que combinaban con sus ojos y además, se había dejado crecer el cabello tapando gran parte de su espalda. Un cabello brillante y sedoso a la vista, pensó revolviendo el suyo que aún con los años seguía siendo igual de difícil.

-¡Draco!-exclamó Luna y lo besó en la mejilla al llegar hasta él.- ¡Sí llegaste!

-Eso parece-rio el rubio cariñosamente y algo dentro de Harry se revolvió cuando le permitió a la más pequeña besarle en la mejilla para luego revolverle cariñosamente el cabello-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que no vimos- comentó sacando su varita y un pequeño maletín que al abrir tenía demasiadas pociones.

-No puedo creer que te convencieran. Theodore dijo que te habías negado a venir.

-Lo hice-gruñó el otro- pero cuando el Jefe de Aurores de Inglaterra invade tu oficina y te arrastra al ministerio Francés, diciéndole a tu ministro que tu participación en un caso es de vital importancia y al negarte eres amenazado con ser encarcelado de por vida en ambas naciones, uno simplemente acepta su triste destino. No puedo vagar entre naciones toda la vida.

Ella asintió como si lo comprendiera pero era bastante obvio que estaba encantada por el hecho de que estuviera ahí y sonrió de tal modo que hizo que Malfoy negara mientras reía divertido también. Se miraron como si compartieran el secreto del mundo y Harry se sintió tan ignorado como cuando el rubio hablaba con el ahora medimago Nott en su época de estudiante, que no pudo evitar morderse la lengua para no ofender al rubio.

-¿Cómo esta Narcissa, Draco?-preguntó la rubia caminando hacia la cama y arrimando a Harry.

-Ha estado bien-respondió revisando sus pociones y sacando algunas de ellas- la situación económica ya le permite ir de compras y ella está encantada de poder invadir las tiendas como antaño.

-Me imagino que sí, te ves muy bien.

-Gracias-respondió divertido Draco-tú sabes, su afán de vestirme apropiadamente. Yo estaría feliz con una camisa de vestir y unos pantalones, pero ella es más clásica y prefiere las túnicas.

-No ha cambiado nada-agregó Luna.-Me ha regalado cientos de ellas el verano pasado.

-Pero sigues sin usarlas-puntuó Malfoy.

-No son divertidas.

-Creo que ese es el punto. A veces ni siquiera son cómodas. En fin, estoy feliz de que quiera salir de compras-comentó- Me he esforzado bastante para ello.

Luna le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Lo has hecho realmente bien-le comentó con una orgullosa sonrisa que hizo que Draco se sonrojara levemente.

-Gracias.

-¿Te molestaría que Rolf y yo visitaramos a Narcissa y examináramos a tus hipogrifos?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo supiste que mamá compró hipogrifos?-preguntó sorprendido el rubio y Luna rio pero no dijo nada. Malfoy entonces miró hacia él y se acercó cuidadosamente- Entonces-inició examinándolo con la mirada-nadie me dijo que el paciente era Potter.

-Era probable que te negaras.

-Supongo que sí-admitió el rubio-pero quiero volver pronto a casa porque estoy seguro que madre se preocupará, así que fingiré que no me importa y cumpliré mi trabajo lo más rápido posible- dijo caminando hacia él y sentándose en la silla que ocupaba Luna anteriormente.-Buenas tardes, señor Potter. Soy Draco Malfoy el pocionista que trabajará en tu caso.

Harry gruñó.

-Sé quién eres.

-Es cierto ¿no? -Se burló el rubio-Me alegro que recuerdes mi nombre después de tantos años. Uno pensaría que siendo de los humildes mortales el héroe no recordaría su nombre, pero mira, eres un héroe con una gran capacidad de memoria. Alabemos a Merlín por ello.

Acomodándose ligeramente sobre la cama, Harry entrecerró los ojos disgustado consigo mismo de haberse sentido relegado por Luna, y ahora que tenía la atención de Malfoy ofenderlo. Se daba cuenta que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse frente al otro y eso era molesto, porque después de 6 años ambos deberían haber madurado y pasado del otro. Deberían, pero Harry sabía que él por su parte nunca había podido ignorar a Malfoy por más de 30 segundos, y si no tenía su atención para ese entonces, la forzaba.

-Pareces feliz de volver a verme Malfoy-observó y para su sorpresa el otro sonrió divertido nuevamente.

-No en realidad-admitió el Slytherin-Solo me parece realmente divertido que seas tú precisamente quien se convirtió en veela. Eso es todo. Ahora-dijo estirando la mano hacia él- voy a examinar tu magia con ayuda de los genes veelas que ambos poseemos. Solo para saber qué tan activos están. ¿Correcto?

Harry asintió y dejó que el hombre lo tocara observando como de pronto la persona frente a él era tan desconocido como cualquiera personal de San Mungo. El rubio tenía ese aire tranquilizador y profesional al realizar sus movimientos como lo tenía Luna, el medimago de ojos azules y el mismo Theodore Nott mientras tomaba su brazo y lo recorría suavemente. Dejó que la magia de Malfoy lo rodeara y permitió que tocara cuantas veces quisiera. Aguantando el suspiro que deseaba salir por su boca, contuvo la respiración hasta que Malfoy lo soltó.

-¿Y bien?

Draco hizo una mueca y dudó en mirarlo. Finalmente miró a la rubia junto a él y le pidió que hablaran un momento. Harry fingió no ver cuando Luna abrió sorprendida los ojos y abrió ligeramente la boca, pero empezó a sentirse nervioso de los resultados cuando ella se acercó a él.

-Tengo que sacarte unas muestras de sangre al modo muggle Harry-le explicó preparando una jeringa y limpiando su brazo-Después de ello te daremos las pociones que están en la mesa y volveremos a extraer un poco más.

Asintiendo, Harry dejó dócilmente que Luna le extrajera sangre y miró a Malfoy. Éste observaba cuidadosamente como la aguja atravesaba su piel y cicatrizaba al instante. La alzó en contraluz y la miró fijamente. Para Harry era tan roja como siempre, pero Malfoy tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía contrariado.

\- ¿Qué es pasa?-preguntó y cuando Malfoy lo miró fijamente, un temblor lo recorrió. Tenía una mirada compasiva, que a Harry no le gustaba para nada. Iba a exigirle que hablara de una vez cuando el otro continuó.

-Lo siento, es demasiada proporción de sangre veela en tus venas. –Interrumpió las palabras que Harry estaba a punto de dejar salir. Demasiada…pensó el gryffindor, temiendo que Malfoy no pudiese volverlo nuevamente un mago normal. Estaba a punto de rogar que hiciese lo que pudiera, y sobornarlo con dinero de sus propias bóvedas cuando, como si leyese su mente, el rubio continuó.-No, no lo entiendes. No puedo crear una poción que la elimine de tal manera que recuperes la sangre muggle de tu madre. Creo que solo puedo desactivarlos. En teoría volverías a ser un mago sangre pura cualquiera, como Luna o yo.

Un suspiro de alivio salió del moreno. Por supuesto que le desagradaba perder la sangre de su madre, dado que tenía tan poco de ella, pero aún le quedaba el color de sus ojos. Si perderla era necesario para volver a ser normal, le bastaba. No le gustaba mucho la idea de ser un sangre pura, pero era el menor problema que tenía justo ahora.

-¿Entonces que está mal?-preguntó

-En teoría tú tendrías los suficientes genes para ser un veela y activar esa herencia, por lo que no podría saber que tanto tiempo se desactivarían si es que lo hicieran.

-Pero puedes crearla ¿no es así? ¿Crees que es imposible?

-No lo sé, tendría que intentarlo. El problema es que el veela intentará impedir que lo elimines porque es una parte de ti ahora. Dos consciencias en una sola persona, Potter, mago y veela. Cuando mago y veela se fusionan, y aprenden a convivir juntas para proteger a su pareja, es imposible lograrlo. Es como los hombres lobos cuando acaban de convertirse. Tendríamos suerte si está lista antes de que encuentres a tu compañero, lo que será casi imposible porque si Theo tiene razón veela ha empezado la búsqueda desde su transformación.

-¿Así que si aún si no encuentro a mi pareja, el veela difícilmente se dejará destruir?

Malfoy asintió y tomó asiento nuevamente.

-Sí, es su naturaleza mágica. De todos modos es solo una teoría porque muchos veelas han tratado de lograr dejar de ser veelas por siglos y ninguno lo ha logrado. Quizá aún sin encontrarla sea imposible porque todo veela ansía encontrar a su compañero para pasar su vida con él o ella y el tuyo no es una excepción.

-Pero los veelas pueden morir de amor ¿Entonces por qué tanto esfuerzo en encontrar a alguien que pueda destruirte?

Y eso era todo, Harry se dio cuenta de pronto por qué había evadido el enamorarse de alguien anteriormente. Apretó los puños arrugando la sábana entre ellos y bajó la mirada esperando la respuesta. Porque él no lo entendía. Porque necesitaba urgentemente que alguien respondiera la pregunta que su corazón guardaba durante años. Malfoy analizó su pregunta por instantes y observó la pequeña rosa que Luna había dejado sobre el estante. Se acercó a ella y la acarició suavemente. La mirada de Potter, que ahora se posaba en él, exigía, rogaba una explicación y no pudo evitar suspirar al sentirse obligado a responder cuando el moreno la bajó de nuevo.

-Porque cuando un Veela se enamora, se entrega sin reservas.-Respondió sin mirarle y Harry elevó la cara para observarlo ¿Eso era todo? ¿Buscaban a alguien a quien amar sabiendo que si no eran correspondidos era su fin solo por sus ansias de dar amor? Mordió su labio disgustado por la respuesta cuando el rubio continuó- El amor es su naturaleza, su fuerza y su debilidad. Es su respiración, inevitable y vital y comprenden que es la única fuerza capaz de cambiar el corazón del hombre. Los veelas son las únicas criaturas mágicas que conocen lo que es amor de verdad. -Dijo volteando y mirándolo a los ojos, y Harry sintió que aquellos ojos grises expresaban miles de emociones que no podía llegar a reconocer-Los magos tan solo conocemos una simple burla de ello, porque cuando un mago se enamora ofrece su amor, pero no todo su ser. Porque teme el dolor de un corazón roto. Un mago se da a sí mismo poco a poco porque trata de conseguir que el dolor, si llega, sea más pequeño. En cambio el veela no busca eludir su dolor, sino el de su persona amada, busca descubrir su felicidad y compartirla y eso es el amor de verdad. Un amor paciente, no egoísta, cálido y confortador. No buscan a alguien que los destruya, buscan a alguien que los ame y los proteja tal y como son. Que sea capaz de devolverles lo que ellos ofrecen. Buscan su propio hogar.

Harry respiró hondo y apretó los labios. Inseguro de como continuar miró a la ventana y cambio de tema.

-¿Qué hay del allure? ¿Puedes desaparecerlo?

Draco lo miró confundido por instantes hasta que se dio cuenta de que Harry pretendía ocultar su nueva herencia mágica a la fuerza y tomó su mano bruscamente para obligarle a verlo.

-No puedes hacer eso, es más, ni te atrevas a comprar esas pociones ilegales que venden por ahí.-Exclamó en el mismo tono de Hermione- El allure es parte de la defensa y atracción de los veelas y ellos pierden el allure solo cuando están muriendo. Tomarlas solo te harán vulnerable a que alguien se aproveche de ti y te someta a él. Entonces no tendrás un compañero, tendrás un amo.

Sosteniéndose la cabeza, Harry se lamentó y Draco se preguntó porque él y no Granger estaba hablando de esto con Potter. No era su deber psicoanalizar al paciente, había sido arrastrado hasta aquí con el fin de analizar cómo solucionar su problema. Theodore había dicho que la persona en cuestión era uno de los aurores más poderosos del ministerio, pero Draco solo veía al Potter de su sexto año, que en el fondo temía el momento de luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso y seguía adelante sólo por la esperanza de sobrevivir y el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Mira, Potter. Sé que es difícil, pero trata de tranquilizarte. El allure atraerá a todos hasta que aprendas a controlarlo o hasta que encuentres y te unas con tu pareja. Te has vuelto más fuerte, más atractivo, más poderoso mágicamente, sanas más rápido, encontrarás a alguien que te ame. Si no fuera por el allure nadie sabría que ya no eres un mago. ¿Qué es lo que está mal?-le preguntó.

-¡No quiero una pareja!-gritó-¡No quiero dar mi vida por alguien más! ¡No quiero estar a merced de las emociones de alguien que cree que me ama pero no lo hace!

Sorprendido por los gritos de Harry, Luna miró a Draco, ocultándose ligeramente tras él, y el rubio le pidió que los dejara a solas. Ella asintió en silencio y se marchó de la habitación diciéndole que si necesitaba ayuda apretara el botón junto a la cama.

Harry miró con odio ese botón sabiendo que lo que Luna estaba diciendo era que Harry ahora era aún más peligroso de lo normal. Otra cosa que podía agregar a la lista de lo que detestaba de los veela, eran celosos, explosivos, dependían de las acciones de los otros. Se paró de la cama y caminó hasta el rubio con la intención de asustarlo para que se marchase pero, como siempre, Draco Malfoy era el único que no le temía y se enfrentaba a él cara a cara con determinación. Ni siquiera sacó su varita, en cambio le tomó la mano pese a que Harry trató de soltarse y lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

-Potter, -le explicó-las parejas de los veelas se enamoran de ellos o ellas para siempre, así sea difícil al inicio y contrario a lo que crees se preocupan por no lastimarlos o realizar acciones que les afecten. Hay sus excepciones, claro. Pero tú eres Harry Potter, miles de personas ya querían tu amor aún sin ser un veela, ¿qué tan difícil debe ser que encuentres a alguien?

Una mirada de reproche salió de Harry como respuesta.

-Ellos no quieren mi amor, Malfoy. Quieren mi fama, mi dinero. Quieren ser la pareja del mundo mágico, del mago que venció a Voldemort. Un pedazo del héroe. Tú deberías saberlo, ¿no por eso quisiste ser mi amigo?

Draco suspiró y sentó en una silla.

-En mi defensa la primera vez que nos vimos, yo no sabía quién eras y aun así te saludé.

-Y me hablaste de cosas que no entendía, y luego ...

Draco sonrió e interrumpió la queja sobre el insultar a sus amigos.

-Oh Potter, creí que siempre sucedía eso. Deberías estar acostumbrado a no entender la mayoría de lo que hablo, nunca fuiste muy elocuente, ¿no?

-Tú nunca me dejabas hablar.

-Tampoco tenías cosas muy inteligentes por decir, ¿no?

Harry, contra su voluntad, sonrió y le tiró una almohada. Draco rio aún más.

-En serio, Potter. A las personas ricas no les importa tu dinero. A los famosos no les importa tu fama. Debe haber alguien en el basto mundo que sea un héroe y no le importe que seas uno. Estás dramatizando y tus amigos te están dejando hacerlo.

-No he encontrado a alguien así.

-No estás buscando bien entonces.

-Seamus Finnigan, Cormac McLaggen, Colin Creevey, Parvati Patil, Terry Boot, Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom , Astoria Greengrass, Marioh Knigthtley, Alexander Florish, Devon, Gael, Aaron…

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Paremos esto antes de que me des cientos de nombres de personas que no conozco y llegues a los de personas que tampoco recuerdas. Para empezar, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? Finnigan es un libertino ¿realmente creíste que sería una buena pareja? –Omitió el pensamiento de que él probablemente lo volvió tan p…-, McLaggen es insufrible, Creveey es un ñoño lameculos, Patil es rara, Boot es ambicioso, Wood es un egocentrista, Longbottom es soso, Astoria es una envidiosa que difícilmente soporta ser opacada, los siguiente son tan descartables que jamás oí de ellos, y probablemente ni recuerdes el apellido o sepas si realmente es su nombre…

-Ginny es famosa y es héroe de guerra.

-Gracias a ti, y su familia era pobre e ignorable antes de conocerte.

Harry frunció el ceño

-No todo se trata de dinero-aclaró.

-Pero en tu caso hace una gran diferencia, ¿no?

El moreno gruñó.

-Mira Potter, no quiero pelear contigo. No era lo que estaba tratando de decirte cuando empecé este tema. Mi punto es que debe haber alguien que se ajuste a tus expectativas, pero no estás actuando cómo deberías para encontrarla. Tenía entendido que desde Hogwarts era lo que tú querías, una familia, una pareja. Alguien que aligerara el pesar de no tener a tus padres, a tu padrino, al profesor Lupin o al viejo director. Que te acompañara en tu soledad, peleara a tu lado, alguien que fuera tuyo o tuya. Esta es tu oportunidad-aconsejó suavemente.- Es tu turno de ser egoísta, estás en todo tu derecho de tener a alguien solo tuyo. Cuidarle, protegerle. Pero difícilmente lo lograrás si no puedes establecer prioridades o controlarte a ti mismo.

La mirada de plata estaba enfocada a un lado y la verde le siguió. Mirándose al espejo de la habitación, Harry podía ver como sus ojos se habían vuelto ligeramente plateados y le habían crecido un poco sus colmillos. Pero lo más llamativo eran sus alas. Negras, brillosas. Enormes. Afiladas. Trato de tranquilizarse y juntó las manos pero al sentir rasguños, las miró para descubrir que sus uñas lucían más afiladas de lo usual y más grandes. Miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre y los vidrios se habían roto. Era un peligro y sin embargo, Malfoy parecía ni enterarse.

-¿No te doy miedo?- preguntó y el rubio alzó la ceja.

-¿Miedo, tú?-se burló como en el colegio-Ya quisieras Potter.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, Harry sonrió y Malfoy bostezó.

-Será mejor que me retire por hoy, el viaje fue largo y tu jefe no permitió que fuera a casa ni a cambiarme. Por mientras ve a esas sesiones con tu medimaga,-aconsejó- te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-No tengo cómo agradecértelo, Malfoy-dijo, y se sintió como a los 11 años cuando toda la amabilidad, abrazos y regalos eran algo nuevo para él y no como el hombre que aprovechaba todas las oportunidades posibles para acostarse con cualquier mago atractivo como lo era Malfoy. Se sintió avergonzado de volverse como era; mientras que Malfoy había aprendido paciencia y amabilidad en el camino, Harry se había vuelvo egoísta y desinteresado.

-Tú salvaste mi vida dos veces, creo que ya lo has pagado.-Le dijo el otro tranquilamente y el moreno sonrió.

-Pensaba que seguías siendo un bastardo, pero veo que creciste.-Comentó en voz alta y enseguida tragó saliva al notar lo muy mal que se había oído. Especialmente cuando observó al rubio tensarse, pasarse una mano por el cabello y suspirar sin fijar su mirada en él. Intentó decir algo para arreglarlo pero finalmente observó a Malfoy morderse el labio, negar con la cabeza y recoger sus cosas.

-Escucha yo...

-Me alegra que Pansy me haya dado esa opción de tranquilidad antes de venir.-Comentó el otro cortando su oración.

-¿Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿Estás enlazado con ella?-preguntó inquieto, pero pronto todo el estrés que empezaba a aparecer se esfumó cuando Malfoy dibujo una mueca divertida en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te interesa?-Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos cuando los ojos grises se enfocaron en él y se esforzó porque su cerebro siguiese funcionando.

-Bueno, te llevabas muy bien con ella y el allure no te afecta, así que era lo más probable ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo tuyo con Ginevra Weasley?

-Ella y yo no estamos juntos- admitió por primera vez.

-Lo sé, y sé que ella sigue esperando, como la idiota que es, a que dejes todas tus aventuras y sientes cabeza para tener mini-Pottercitos y mini-Weaselitas. Las noticias de tus aventuras viajan hasta Francia a veces. Y no, no estoy enlazado a Pansy. Pansy es la esposa de Theodore, que según entiendo conoces.

El de ojos verdes asintió.

-Tu amigo de Hogwarts, con quien te la pasabas en la biblioteca.

-Haciendo planes malvados-bromeó.

-En realidad hablaban de pociones y otras cosas-Aclaró el auror y Malfoy lo miró seriamente.

-¿Nos espiabas, Potter?

-No, no- Se apresuró a decir, pero por alguna razón la verdad fluyó sola de su boca.-A veces.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a veces no te veía molestando y eso era raro ¿Con quién te enlazaste entonces?-preguntó cambiando de tema-¿Porque estás enlazado, no? De otra manera no podrías entrar aquí sin saltarme encima.

-Te sobrevaloras Potter-se burló el rubio, sacó un collar de la camisa y le mostró un pequeño anillo que colgaba en él.-No necesito estar enlazado mientras tenga esto. Y no estoy interesado en tu propuesta pero gracias-comentó divertido ante el sonrojo de Harry-Regresaré pronto para recoger las muestras de tu sangre, y por cierto, bonitas alas. Jamás había visto un veela con alas negras-agregó antes de salir.

-¡Malfoy! Bienvenido a Inglaterra-gritó antes de que el rubio atravesara la puerta y cuando Malfoy sonrió de lado y se despidió sacudiendo su mano sin mirar atrás, Harry se mordió el labio odiando el pequeño anillo que conservaba al rubio fuera del mapa de su veela.

.

Harry había practicado salir de la habitación por días y no podía decir que estuviera teniendo éxito, pero estaba decidido a preguntarle a Malfoy como iba la poción. Además, maldita sea, ya no soportaba sus alas. Eran pesadas, hacían doler su espalda, y las plumas siempre se mantenían afiladas, así que nadie podía tocarlas. No lo dejaban dormir, porque eran tan sensibles que no soportaban mantenerse aplastadas, y Harry tampoco parecía poder mantenerse atrapado en ellas porque era caluroso. Así que, en resumen, su vida era un asco entre el aburrimiento, el dolor y el encierro. No había querido quejarse, pero estaba de muy mal humor y le urgía al menos deshacerse de esas cosas.

-Es porque estás enfadado-le repetía la sanadora y él gruñía murmurando un suave _estoy bien,_ arrepentido de ese arrebato de furia que las había hecho surgir. La mujer intentaba enseñarle cómo colocar las alas, pero joder, era inútil. No solo no se quedaban quietas, sino que no ella no podía tocarlas para mostrarle la posición. A Harry no le hacían daño sin importar su apariencia, pero la sanadora, Luna e incluso Nott las habían maldecido. Y Malfoy, jodido Malfoy, no había aparecido en todo este mes, así que obviamente Harry se propuso ir a buscarle.

Los primeros días tan pronto salía se encontraba a sí mismo corriendo al cuarto de nuevo, pero para el día 40 fue capaz de caminar por el pasillo hechizando a todo aquel que se le acercara de más. Para el comienzo del tercer mes podía caminar en las cercanías de su casa si iba acompañado de otro veela o algún Weasley casado que pudiera alejar a la gente de él. Y para el comienzo del cuarto ya podía extender sus caminos hasta los inicios de Callejón Diagon. Así que siguiendo las recomendaciones de su medimaga, pronto se encontró buscando a su futura pareja pero ningún mago parecía agradarle a su veela quien continuamente manipulaba sus acciones y se negaba a aceptar las opciones que Harry consideraba viables. Lo increíble era que, para la criatura mágica en él, las personas eran como productos de catálogo, de aquellas que te dicen el descuento, las características y cuando estarán disponibles nuevamente.

Si alguien le parecía guapo, al veela le parecía débil. Si era rico, tenía un olor desagradable. Si poseía un gran puesto en el ministerio, su carácter era muy débil. Si le parecía simpático, casi no tenía magia. Si tenían intereses comunes, su linaje es demasiado impuro. Pronto, Harry amplió sus opciones a todo ser soltero, pero su veela lo redujo a todo aquel que consideraba ser no promiscuo. Preguntándose si el veela buscaba una pareja o un ser inexistente, simplemente lo dejó ser y se concentró en su cita semanal.

-Muy bien, señor Potter-felicitó la medimaga. Estaba en su quien sabe qué número de sesión y sinceramente estaba hartándose-Está recuperando su vida normal.-agregó sonriente y Harry trató de no rodar los ojos al pensar que no había tenido relaciones en meses cuando antes las tenía casi a diario, no podía ir a trabajar por lo que se sentía un holgazán, no podía dormir bien por esas tontas alas, y ni siquiera podía ir a comprar un café tranquilamente sin que tuviera a alguien insistiendo estupideces para impresionarlo. No podía vivir en paz porque buscaba a una persona que no conocía, no podía dormir, porque soñaba con ella. No podía salir a volar, porque enseguida una onda de idiotas elevaba el vuelo en su propia escoba siguiéndolo. Ni siquiera podía huir al mundo muggle porque tenía dos problemas en su espalda que delataba que era distinto a ellos y les hacía querer correr tan lejos como acercarse. Y los aurores, tontos ex – compañeros que debían borrarles la memoria, intentaban acosarle también. Ni siquiera Evangeline que había jurado odiarlo, se había detenido en el intento de robarle un beso.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte, sonrió de lado al recordar cómo había quedado el último que intentó acercarse a él.

-¿Algo que haya cambiado en usted?-preguntó la medimaga tomando nota en su pergamino con el vuela pluma y Harry se detuvo a pensar, momentáneamente, que su vida era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla con sueños hermosos de él, acariciando, besando a alguien. Envolviendo con sus alas una pálida piel, acariciando con su boca un delgado y sensible cuello. Escuchando palabras dulces y risas melodiosas. Una pesadilla donde cuando estaba despierto, las voces eran molestas y las sonrisas no tenían sentido. Donde los roces quemaban y se sentía más solo que nunca.

-Bueno, no puedo salir a bailar por obvias razones –comentó obligándose a salir de sus pensamientos-así que los chicos intentaron hacer una sala de baile improvisada en la Madriguera, pero cuando bailo, así solo sea un ligero movimiento, incluso mis guardianes parecen querer acosarme-comenzó.

-La danza seductora-le dictó a su pluma y Harry continuó, preguntándose cómo mover el pie se convertía de algún modo de danza.

-Cuando quiero que alguien haga algo que no quiere hacer aparentemente puedo lograr convencerla con solo pedirlo.-Y eso era hasta divertido.

Ella asintió.

-Es su allure, los veelas pueden hacer eso. Ahora,-escuchó que dijo la sanadora- los veelas suelen encontrar a su pareja por varios aspectos. Por el aroma, la cantidad de magia, o alguien que le haya atraído antes de despertar la herencia. En su caso, pueden ser cualquiera de las 3 cosas. ¿Se ha sentido atraído por algún aroma en especial?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de la señorita Weasley? ¿Ni siquiera ella?

Harry mordió su labio sintiendo la necesidad de poner una mueca de asco. Ginny olía… bueno, olía a como si hubiese intimado con alguien casi a diario. A todas horas. Olía asqueroso, y se preguntó si él también había olido así todo el tiempo, y por eso su pareja no daba señales de humo.

-Ella huele como siempre, a lavanda y coco en ocasiones-respondió con una tensa sonrisa. Yo ya sabía que ella había tenido varias parejas antes, le gruñó a su veela, que tampoco estaba de acuerdo en la forma en que él había vivido hasta entonces y se lo demostraba de la mejor manera posible. Por Merlín, cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien con quien se había acostado, el veela en él se sentía avergonzado y asqueado de sí mismo al reconocer su propio aroma en otra persona que no fuera su pareja. Harry entonces sentía que necesitaba ser perdonado pero no teniendo a su compañero al alcance para que lo abrazase y lo hiciera, solía botar sus intestinos en el baño más cercano. Si ya había pasado un tiempo considerable, Harry no distinguía su aroma en ellos, pero por ejemplo Colin, con quien había tenido una aventura hace unas 5 semanas antes de que todo iniciara, le provocaba ganas de vomitar. Se sentía sucio e indigno. Pero lo peor es que se sentía solo y necesitaba urgentemente encontrarle o iba a enloquecer. Se sentaba y miraba hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que no conocía, se aparecía por las calles buscando a alguien que no sabía dónde estaba. Lucía sus alas preguntándose si a esa persona le gustaría… Se frotaba la piel hasta dejarla roja, intentando sentirse limpio. No podía evitarlo, sentía que estaría solo eternamente. Le recorría las ansias de buscar, donde sea, en todos lados, hacía un esfuerzo enorme para concentrarse en cualquier cosa que necesitara su atención y en las noches se esforzaba por no llorar. Pero eso era vergonzoso, y jamás lo admitiría.

-Sin embargo su olor no ocasiona cambios en su comportamiento ¿Cierto?-preguntó la mujer tomando nota.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me agradan o desagradan los aromas. Me hacen querer vomitar si tuve alguna relación con esa persona de forma reciente y me siento sucio si me tocan personas distintas a mis amigos más cercanos-admitió.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y tomó nota.

-¿Y cuando usted los toca?

-Es normal-dijo-A veces las personas gimen como si, bueno-exclamó sonrojado-Usted sabe, pero yo no siento nada fuerte ni de índole sexual.

Ella lo miró compasiva al notar sus ojeras. Por supuesto, seguía siendo hermoso, pero se veía exhausto.

-¿Se siente solo, señor Potter?-le preguntó.

-Constantemente-admitió el mago sin poder evitarlo.

-Bueno, eso es natural, está en busca de su pareja.

Harry rio con ironía.

-En busca es dejarlo corto. Aparecerme en todas partes, en cualquier momento solo porque me surge una profunda necesidad, es una exageración.

Lo observaron unos confundidos ojos azules.

-¿Aparecerse?

Él asintió.

-¿Eso no es normal?

Ella negó.

-Sentirse solo es normal, incluso comprensible, pero usted lo está rastreando. ¿Recuerda que siente antes de aparecerse?

-No lo sé, ¿un presentimiento? He llegado a aparecerme en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

La mujer se lo pensó un momento.

-¿Un presentimiento? -insistió-No es más bien un…cómo explicarlo… ¿un cosquilleo que lo recorre suavemente, y le brinda una imagen mental de un lugar?

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Era algo así? Si, podía ser… no era un cosquilleo, pero era como si de pronto su brújula lo guiara a un lugar. Ante su mirada, la bruja sonrió.

-Bueno, señor Potter, por lo que me dice, pareciera que usted ya encontró quién es su pareja. Solo le falta saber dónde está.

Su corazón dio un salto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero no debería saber quién es?

Sus alas se agitaron.

Ella asintió sonriente.

-En teoría las personas cercanas a usted serían la primera opción para ser su pareja, pero con el reciente descubrimiento, yo diría que o su pareja es un veela que también está en su busca, es un mago potencialmente inmune a los veelas que de vez en cuando pierde el toque, o lleva un hechizo protector que en ocasiones se retira, y entonces usted puede ubicarla. Quizá es alguien que conoce pero no ha visto hace mucho tiempo y es por eso que su magia le es conocida y fácil de encontrar. Verá la mente puede olvidar, pero la magia no. Más que los efectos de un veela en busca de aparejarse, usted, Señor Potter, es un veela emparejado no unido o abandonado. -Unos golpes interrumpieron la explicación de la medimaga y entonces Harry pudo sentir un aroma especial que inundaba la habitación a medida que la puerta se abría más y más. Sintió su corazón detenerse cuando el veela casi ronroneó de placer y él mismo se sentía tan atraído hacia el olor que no pudo evitar pararse para encontrarlo. Porque lo conocía. Lo respiraba cada noche. Inundaba sus pulmones, aliviaba su corazón.

Era tan dulce, ¿Olía a qué? ¿Chocolate? ¿Menta? ¿Vainilla?, ¿Acaso importaba? No tenía una esencia combinada, prácticamente su aroma era puro. Puro, tan puro que incluso su sangre, su magia irradiaba herencia veela. Fuerte, poderosa.

Sentía derretirse, y casi podía gemir de la anticipación concordando con su veela en que debía encontrar la fuente de esa magia y ese olor. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, y una chica se presentó, Harry enseguida se detuvo para observarla mejor. ¿Era ella? No, atrás, más atrás se dijo, no lejos.

-Disculpen la interrupción-habló la secretaria un poco confundida por la actitud de Harry, pero aun así continuó con su deber-el señor Malfoy necesita renovar el hechizo antiveelas del anillo y quiere saber si puede renovarlo ahora porque tiene una cita más tarde para revisar al señor Potter.

Harry usualmente reaccionaba a su nombre, pero esta vez no escuchó la plática. Se dirigió a la puerta y observó a la persona parada frente a la ventana. Rubio, sangrepura, era Draco Malfoy. El rubio ni siquiera notó su presencia pues estaba leyendo unos pergaminos, y Harry se tomó unos segundos para admirarlo. Era tan guapo, tan puro, tan poderoso... todo lo que había pensado de él en su infancia no importaba, y no importaba porque Harry por fin le había encontrado, y solo eso aliviaba el constante dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Sintiendo su mente cerrarse a otra cosa que no sea Malfoy, caminó hacia él tal como un león ataca a su presa. Solo entonces fijó su mirada en el anillo que colgaba de su cuello y había evitado que Harry encontrara antes a su pareja. Gruñó enfadado, lo que llamó la atención de Malfoy y lo tiró en el sofá de la recepción arrancando de un manazo el colgante, tirándolo lejos de él.

-Potter ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó el pocionista al auror y Harry se sintió disgustado.

¿Por qué su pareja no le llamaba por su nombre? ¿Era que estaba enojado?, ¿no le quería?

Eso tenía que cambiar. Estaba consciente que el rubio estaba sorprendido y las dos mujeres del lugar también, pero no le importaron. Contento de que el anillo no funcionase, activo su allure al máximo y pudo notar como los ojos grises se dilataron y el rubio se dejó besar y arrinconar por él.

-Harry, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas?-escuchó al rubio decir cuando se separaron para tomar aire, y sonrió satisfecho.-Soy el mejor pocionista del mundo que podrías encontrar, y actualmente el décimo primer mago más rico de Francia.

Harry sonrió.

-¿En serio?- preguntó. En realidad no le importaba mucho, pero que Draco intentase impresionarlo, así fuera con datos que no sabía si eran verdad, le emocionó. Porque los balbuceos de los demás eran una peste, pero los de Draco eran incluso adorables.

-Oh si- Exclamó entusiasmado el rubio-He trabajado como esclavo por años pero con un poco de esfuerzo pronto seré tan rico como antes. Soy bueno en esgrima ¿Te gustaría verme luchar?

-Por supuesto-le respondió.

-Y soy tan genial jugando quidditch, también he donado mucho dinero para causas benéficas, y tengo una parte de las reservas de dragones a mi nombre. Uno de ellos es prácticamente mío y me deja volar sobre él, le puse Orión. ¿No es grandioso?

Harry asintió divertido.

-Un dragón para un dragón. Todo esto es genial, ¿pero que tal si ahora nos besamos?

El rubio sonrió totalmente embobado.

-Claro.

Estaba a punto de inclinarse sobre él cuando el rubio les dio vuelta y lo pegó al sofá, acomodándose sobre él. Le sorprendió, pero no le no tenía ningún problema con tomar o ser tomado. No por él. Después de todo Malfoy había sido quien le dijo que la pareja del veela era suyo y él era de su pareja. ¿Realmente importaba eso? Lo único que importaba era que su pareja no lo consideraba menos que un humano, que se esforzaría por corresponderle, que se preocupaba por él y no le temía. Que comprendía sus deseos de formar una familia… Que era perfecto para compartir su vida con él.

Ante la perspectiva de unirse a su pareja, Harry se pegó más aún y sonrió en el beso. Merlín, era lo mejor que había probado en años. Y Malfoy emitía sonidos ahogados por sus labios que Harry podría escuchar por siempre.

Solo fue hasta que la túnica de Draco empezó a ser abierta, y Harry empezó a recorrerlo con la mano, que la medimaga en turno reaccionó, tomó su varita y les lanzó un potente aguamenti. Para Harry fue una amenaza, para Draco un reloj despertador. Atragantándose y notando su posición, y su ropa, enrojeció y pasó sus manos por el cabello.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó desorientado.- ¿Cómo, por qué estoy aquí?

Draco recordaba vagamente haber estado esperando por la sanadora, y entonces unos pasos y la magia llamándole. Miró a su alrededor y observó a la experta en veelas y su recepcionista retroceder con miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? Su mirada pasó bajo él, donde la magia de Potter se arremolinaba con furia, y su mirada verde las acribillaba exigiéndoles se alejaran a menos que quisieran enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se separó de golpe, tropezando con los pies de Harry que estaban enlazados a los suyos y cayendo al piso.

Espera, ¿él había asaltado a Potter? Pero, ¿Potter no era un veela? ¿Cómo es que lo había besado? Ellos solo sentían atracción por su pareja ¿No era así?

-Señor Malfoy-exclamó temblorosa la medimaga- Por favor, parece en medio de nosotros y llámele por su nombre. Pídale que se calme. Lastimará sus alas.

Draco miró a la medimaga con la boca abierta. Potter no iba a lastimar sus alas… éstas lo iban a acribillar a él. Estaban a punto de salir volando y acuchillar todo a su paso.

-Señor Malfoy-insistió la mujer.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Está loca?!

-El señor Potter acaba de descubrir que es su pareja y está enfadado conmigo por el anillo protector que le dí,y porque interrumpimos su intención de enlazarse.-La cara de Draco enrojeció por completo al pensar que había estado a punto de enlazarse a alguien en San Mungo y a la vista de los demás. Peor, que él había arrinconado a Potter en el sofá con la intención de... Oh Merlín, enrojeció y se negó a mirar cualquier cosa que no fueran sus pies-Por favor, párese en medio y llámele, tiene que calmarse para que podamos seguir la sesión y volver a hechizar el anillo.

Draco asintió y se paró tontamente cerca de Harry. Se sentía realmente incómodo, así que no se acercó demasiado.

-Eh, Potter-mencionó pero el moreno se había parado y seguía con la vista a las dos personas frente a él.- Potter, Harry...

Eso pareció despertar al moreno porque su vista se enfocó a él, volviendo su mirada dulce. Enseguida Draco sintió nuevamente el llamado. Harry se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo, por lo que Draco sintió su cuerpo relajarse y aceptó la mano.

-¡Señor Malfoy!-escuchó el grito de la mujer y se obligó a despertar. Rodeó el cuerpo de Harry abrazándolo, y tratando de no tocar sus plumas, y no pudo evitar sentir como el moreno relajaba éstas, ocultaba su cabeza en su cuello y lo olfateaba para luego lamerlo.

Se estremeció.

-Tan dulce.

-Harry, basta.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó en un susurro en su oído el veela y Draco podía sentir su cuerpo cediendo ante el otro, por lo que su abrazo se volvió más firme y su respiración más tranquila. Sintiéndose bien, como hace mucho no lo hacía, el slytherin se dejó abrazar por el gryffindor hasta que escucharon pasos y sintió al moreno tensarse. El veela se separó de él y Draco pudo ver sus ojos verdes brillar amenazante a las dos mujeres. Sintiendo entonces el peligro, tomó ambos lados de su cara y le obligó a mirarle.

Él era pocionista, en Francia, ¿Cómo rayos terminó así?

-Potter detente-ordenó tratando de hacer su cerebro funcionar para averiguar si el moreno era un veela dominante o sumiso. Si era un veela sumiso se sentiría culpable y era probable que empezara a llorar o a disculparse. Si era dominante solo pararía, así estuviera enojado con él. Cuando la magia alrededor se detuvo y el moreno pareció recuperar la consciencia observó asustado a la persona entre sus brazos, pareció entrar en pánico, quedó serio y finalmente se desmayó.

Genial, pensó Draco. Ni sumiso ni dominante. Solo Potter.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos e intentó cargarlo, pero las alas le estorbaban. Miró a la sanadora, con la pregunta en su mirada y ésta sonrió.

-Recorre con tu magia las plumas. Desaparecerán.

Draco intentó hacerlo, pero fracasó.

-No así, Señor Malfoy. Suave, una ligera caricia.

Intentándolo de nuevo, Draco suspiró al verlas ahí. Estaba listo para sacar su varita y llevar flotando al moreno, cuando las alas brillaron y dejaron esparcir sus plumas, las cuales giraron en un pequeño torbellino alrededor de Harry y luego se escondieron en su espalda.

-¿Ahí, lo ve? Las alas no intentarán dañarlo, reflejan mucho sobre el estado de ánimo del señor Potter, y él había estado muy tenso, tratando de encontrarlo.

-¿De encontrarme?

La sanadora lo guió a una pequeña habitación.

-Creo que usted y yo debemos hablar, Señor Malfoy. Es acerca de lo que estaba hablando con el señor Potter antes de su llegada.

.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, la única persona en su cuarto era Malfoy, pero no parecía muy contento con él. Inmediatamente sintió el impulso de disculparse pero se negó a hacerlo porque después de todo, siempre le había gustado llevarle la contraria a Malfoy. Oliendo el aroma a desinfectante del lugar, notó que le faltaba algo. El olor de Malfoy. Sin él, Harry se sentía perdido. Su veela empezó a inquietarse y él mismo empezó a moverse nerviosamente lo que atrajo la atención del pocionista.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

Harry suspiró inseguro de decirle la verdad.

-No puedo respirar tu aroma-admitió finalmente-no puedo sentir tu magia.

Malfoy lo miró confuso y luego se sonrojó. Había olvidado lo mucho que los veelas necesitaban estar cerca de su pareja una vez que lo encontraran, y se había dicho que Potter era un veela artificial, por lo que no era probable que siguiera los pasos de un veela con su herencia recién descubierta, pero al parecer, en términos comunes, Potter era como un veela bebé.

-Es por el anillo-Le explicó sentándose a su lado cuando observó a Harry morderse el labio inferior y bajar la mirada. Sintiéndose culpable, porque sabía cuánto sufrían las veelas al no tener a su pareja cerca, tomó su colgante y lo retiró. No se sorprendió de que Potter lo tomara en brazos y lo abrazara. De hecho era muy cálido y todo, pero Draco no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con Potter, porque él no era un veela normal, no era un para siempre, era un suceso espontáneo que acabaría cuando finalmente acabase la poción.

Porque Harry en realidad deseaba ser humano.

.

 **N.A.** Hola, como comenté voy a estar subiendo las historias de nuevo. Espero que les guste y me dejen algunos comentarios por aquí. Sé que me merezco regaños por desaparecer de pronto, pero por favor no sean muy crueles ): tuve mis razones, y los extrañé.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** H.P. le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

 **DE VEELAS Y POCIONES**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco carcajeó divertido cuando Potter resbaló sobre el hielo y se desplazó al menos un metro lejos de él. La intención original de Draco era volver a su laboratorio y crear la poción de Potter pero éste solo paso 10 minutos y ya estaba completamente aburrido. Al principio había sido un poco desesperante tenerlo en todos lados porque Draco acostumbraba a trabajar solo y en silencio, pero con el paso de los días tener a Potter sentado ahí platicando de lo que fuera, para evitar precisamente el silencio, se había vuelto menos incómodo e incluso divertido.

Patinó hacia él y le ofreció la mano riendo divertido al ver la cara de dolor del moreno. Hacía dos semanas que sabía que era la pareja de Potter y aun así todo parecía normal entre ellos. Había uno que otro beso robado antes de dormir, para calmar las ansias del veela, y algunos abrazos entre horas, pero fuera de ello, Potter se comportaba más como un compañero de departamento que como una pareja. En realidad, si no fuera por esos ligeros roces, Draco ni siquiera recordaría que el otro era una criatura mágica tan contradictoria. Había sus momentos, claro, como el hecho de que no podía salir al Callejón Diagon sin que Potter le gruñera a alguien por una de dos razones: a) Por verlo demasiado o b) por insultarlo. Era un poco molesto pero también era cálido. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie cuidaba de él a parte de su madre y que quien lo hiciera fuera Potter, le parecía entre divertido e increíble. Sonrió al recordar la cara de Weasley cuando Potter anunció que aparentemente él era su pareja y mientras tanto estaría en su casa, pero así como sonrió, su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar la promesa de que era solo un contratiempo y pronto podría volver a ser humano.

Bufó.

La rutina era simple, como Harry no podía estar lejos de él, Draco le había permitido mudarse a Malfoy Manor. Desayunaban juntos, comían juntos y cenaban juntos. A veces Harry trabajaba en las empresas, donde había invertido, desde casa y Draco arreglaba asuntos relacionados a su país y luego volvían a la supuesta poción. Hoy era un día diferente a otros y ambos estaban en uno de los jardines patinando en uno de los lagos congelados por el rubio.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido?-Había propuesto Potter tras dos intentos fallidos de eliminar a su supuesta veela- Hemos intentado tanto que funcione que ya no sabes por donde continuar. Además, me duele mi estómago después de lo último que me diste.

Draco resopló mientras seguía removiendo la poción.

-Nunca he fallado en construir pociones. Y si te duele la panza debe ser por todo el azúcar que le pusiste a tu café.

Harry se sonrojó al recordar las veinte cucharadas que le había puesto a su bebida esa mañana. Desde que había sido transformado, había algunas cosas a las que no podía resistirse. El azúcar, el aroma de Malfoy, el tacto y los besos a éste. Harry podía mantenerse tranquilo con el segundo, porque Malfoy había accedido a tenerle cerca, intentaba duramente contenerse del tercero, y trataba inútilmente de compensar el cuarto con el primero. Pero era completamente inútil y se sentía tan mal al final del día que no podía evitar acercarse silenciosamente y abrazarlo. Besarle en ocasiones. El rubio no decía no, pero tampoco parecía muy contento con ello, así que Harry trataba de limitarlo al necesario para no enloquecer. Excepto la vez que usó su allure y casi lo amarró a la cama. Al final, cuando su allure de pronto se detuvo, Draco se veía tan impactado que Harry tuvo que rogar para que no se enojara con él. Draco no había dicho nada, pero había eliminado los besos de sus rutinas, evadiendo cada avance del veela. Por supuesto, más tarde Harry descubrió, en un libro de la biblioteca Malfoy, que a menos que el rubio aceptara ser oficialmente su pareja, Harry no podía obligarlo a ceder a sus encantos y que Draco, efectivamente, podía prohibirle besarlo.

Y si el rubio había olvidado lo bien que se sintió, Harry no. Harry sentía derretirse en todo instante, en cualquier momento. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, cuando él decía su nombre. Con cada abrazo.

-Quizá-la voz de Draco lo distrajo de nuevo, estaba leyendo nuevamente sus notas-Quizá estoy olvidando algo.

Harry resopló.

-Estoy aburrido.

El slytherin alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

-Esto es divertido. Estoy usándote de conejillo de indias ¿Qué otro pocionista puede presumir de tener al Héroe del Mundo Mágico probando de primera mano sus pociones?

-Es divertido para ti-gruñó Harry un poco distraído porque desde que había besado al rubio solo podía pensar en ello- para mí no.-Completó

-¿Qué propones entonces?-preguntó el rubio acercándose a él y Harry se permitió aspirar su aroma y deleitarse de ella.

-No sé. Quiero hacer algo nuevo y ya que no te puedes separar de mí, ven conmigo.

-Ya que tú no te puedes separar de mí-corrigió.

-Volemos-insistió Harry.

La melodiosa risa lo envolvió.

-Ni hablar, tardé media hora escondiendo tus alas la última vez que se te ocurrió ir a volar. A solas-puntuó. –Tienes suerte que Malfoy Manor sea tan grande que nadie te haya podido ver.

-Puedes ocultarlas de nuevo.

-¿Estás consiente de que esto atrasará un día los avances? Potter, en serio, no puedo pasarme la vida cuidando tus alas.

-A ti te gusta acariciarlas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, pero Harry sonrió levemente al notar que sus mejillas se habían vuelto ligeramente rosas.

-Además, ¿qué más da?-opinó. Qué más daba, no había nada que pudiera perder en atrasar el proceso un día y sin embargo tenía mucho que ganar. Sin poder evitarlo se paró frente a Draco y despejó de su cara el mechón de cabello que tapaba su ojo. Su corazón latió emocionado, especialmente porque el rubio no estaba haciendo intento alguno por separarse.- Ven conmigo...

La respiración de ambos se hacía cada vez más pesada y Harry solo podía pensar en posar sus labios sobre los otros así que, cuando iba a inclinarse sobre el slytherin, se sorprendió de las palabras del rubio.

-¿Sabes patinar?

Y aunque era un rechazo total al beso de Harry, éste sonrió porque las mejillas rubias estaban coloreadas y sus ojos veían, al igual que él hace segundos, los labios o contrarios.

-No ¿Vas a enseñarme?-preguntó roncamente ignorando la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía tomara al único Malfoy presente y lo arrastrara a cualquier habitación.

-Si-respondió el otro silenciosamente antes de tomar lo que ambos querían, consciente de que el allure estaba desactivado por completo.

Y ahí estaban. Aunque se estaba divirtiendo bastante estos últimos días, Draco debía admitir que algo iba mal. Era como si Potter estuviera evitando que Draco avanzara la poción y se concentrara únicamente en el mago, pero Draco sabía que era el veela dentro de Potter, tratando de convencer al moreno de que podía funcionar si realmente lo intentaban.

Para Harry era un suplicio.

Para Draco, tentador.

Lástima que Potter no pensara igual.

-Me duele el trasero-se quejó Harry- dije divertirme. No convertirme en una bola morada de golpes.

-Yo me estoy divirtiendo-admitió viéndolo pararse y observó que estaba cojeando ligeramente. Se mordió un labio mientras veía a otro caminar tratando de aguantar la risa que luchaba por salir y de pronto su mente le hizo darse cuenta que estaba viendo directo al trasero del auror. Se sonrojó-¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó- que no sea volar.

-Mmmm- con fastidio, Draco se dio cuenta que Harry le sonreía arrogantemente. Y entonces supo lo que pensaba, había visto ese rostro cientos de veces en el periódico. No que haya pedido números anteriores del Profeta para saber las aventuras del otro.

-Detente, Potter. No va a pasar.

-¿Así como no nos íbamos a besar hace horas?

Draco hizo una mueca.

-El día que suceda de nuevo es porque voy a detenerme de hacer la poción.

Y el rubio no cambiaría de opinión ni ahora ni nunca. Se cruzó de brazos y detuvo su andar, arqueando una ceja y tensando sus labios.

Harry titubeó. El rubio estaba cubierto por un gorro de lana, guantes gruesos y una bufanda plateada que hacía juego con sus ojos. Era hermoso, mucho, y su carácter le agradaba. No estaba interesado ni en su fama ni en su dinero, y a Harry no le importaba que no fuese un Héroe. Quería tener una familia, tal como Harry quiso hace mucho tiempo. Harry lo sabía porque habían hablado de las metas de Draco y después de muchos objetivos, había salido el tema. El heredero de la familia Malfoy, uno de sus deberes para con su sangre y el deseo del pocionista de no ser como su padre.

Harry sabía que Draco sería un gran padre; tenía ese temperamento tranquilo y relajado que difícilmente sacaba uno de sus casillas, pero siempre estaba la situación de que el auror no quería ser un veela. Si la poción funcionaba él volvería a su vida normal, esa vida donde estar con uno u otro daba igual. Tal vez, si seguía con esa obsesión, podría invitar a salir al rubio. Pero si no funcionaba, siempre se preguntaría su futuro si no hubiera sido un veela. Además, Malfoy no continuaría una relación que estaba destinada a esfumarse, lo sabía. Él era todo lo contrario a Harry, Draco daría lo que tenía en el proceso de amar si era necesario, si la otra persona hiciera lo mismo que él.

Y Harry no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Mirándolo fijamente, el dueño de la Mansión suspiró decepcionado metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Iba tan bien, era una completa lástima que se echara a perder por completo el día.

-Debería volver a mi laboratorio-le dijo pero su voz no sonaba acusadora ni molesta. Solo distraída. Eso le provocó un escalofrío-¿Por qué no visitas a alguno de tus amigos?

Sabiendo que era un cambio de tema y sintiéndose culpable, sobre todo su veela, Harry bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, Draco. Yo…

-Malfoy-corrigió el otro y eso hizo sentir a Harry mucho peor, porque los únicos que llamaban por su nombre al rubio sin que éste los corrigiera eran sus amigos y eso ponía a Harry a un nivel inferior- Deberías apurarte, a Weasley y Granger les agradará verte.

Comprendiendo que había sido una forma cortés de correrlo de Malfoy Manor, asintió mientras lo veía alejarse y su veela se retorció dentro de él entre la culpa por decepcionar a su pareja y el dolor de negarse a sí mismo a ser feliz.

Mirando la espalda del rubio al alejarse, Harry obligó, dolorosamente, a su veela, a quedarse atrás.

.

-Así que-comenzó Hermione-¿cómo van las cosas con Malfoy?

-Yo preguntaría mejor cómo va la poción de Malfoy-exclamó Ron, mordiendo un panecillo.

Hermione suspiró.

Harry lo miró con una mueca

-Va, tan sólo va. No tiene ni idea de cómo avanzar. Nada le ha funcionado. Él no lo dice, pero sabe que es mi culpa.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no soy yo. Hay algo que el veela hace antes de que la poción sea tragada por completo. Es un ligero cosquilleo.

La gryffindor entrecerró los ojos.

-Creí que Malfoy mismo te había dicho que es imposible eliminar al veela cuando ha encontrado a su pareja-comentó y Harry de pronto miró al suelo.- Harry James Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Le pedí que continuara. Le insistí que continuara. –Corrigió- Él quería irse y mi veela no pudo soportarlo así que le recordé que mientras yo no aceptara a mi pareja cabía una pequeña y diminuta posibilidad de volver a ser humano.

Hermione hizo una mueca preocupada.

Ron rio.

-¿Tan difícil te es aceptar que Malfoy es tu compañero? Digo, sé que es un snob egocéntrico y …

El moreno lo miró fijamente y gruñó.

-Y mejor me callo.

-El problema no es Draco-exclamó-es que no quiero ser un veela.

-¿Es por tu trabajo? El Jefe de Aurores no puede prohibirte de pronto ser auror, te graduaste con honores.

\- No es eso.

-¿Te dieron ya los resultados de la prueba de reasignación?

Harry se sonrojó. Ron tuvo piedad de él.

-No la hizo, Hermione.

-¿Cómo?

-Él no pudo alejarse de Malfoy. Ni siquiera entró al ambiente de pruebas. Se quedó ahí, parado. Viendo al Jefe de Aurores, pero sin seguirlo.

Ella comprendió.

-Oh. Oh-exclamó de nuevo.- ¿Y qué pasó?

-Malfoy le dijo que todo estaría bien y Harry empezó a caminar, pero entonces llegó Cormac e…

-Insultó a Draco- gruñó Harry. Draco, notó Hermione.

-Entonces Harry le partió la cara y el Jefe lo suspendió indefinitivamente hasta que controlara a su- su cara se volvió roja al repetir las palabras de su Jefe-bestia.

La cara de Hermione fue de indignación.

-Malfoy no dijo absolutamente nada- se alzó de hombros Ron.- Pareciera acostumbrado a eso.

-Probablemente lo está-susurró él de vuelta. –Pero eso no evitará que yo mate a Cormac si vuelve a meterse con él-murmuró con un tono enfadado.

-Unos golpes no lo iban a matar-apoyó la castaña.

-No, pero las plumas sí-añadió Ron.

\- Son estas estúpidas cosas- gritó Harry y miró con miedo si se habían extendido sus alas, para su suerte, no fue así. –Además es un bastardo.

-Cosa que te dije desde el principio, Harry.

-Bueno-intervino Ron-al menos Malfoy tomó mejor el hecho que eras un veela mejor que él.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Malfoy te dio un consejo, él dijo que eras una puta alada. Le partí la cara, si te hace sentir mejor.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron plateados.

-¿Dijo qué?-susurró.

-No lo repitas, Ron. –Advirtió Hermione- Solo te está molestando, Harry. Se tomó fatal que terminaran.

-Como todos los demás- suspiró Ron recordando todas las parejas anteriores de Harry. Neville le había dado un té que le provocó dolor de estómago por horas. Y él fue el más suave. También estaban los que lloraban, y lloraban…y venían junto a Ron para quejarse o consuelo. – Ni siquiera quiero pensar lo que hará Malfoy cuando termines con él. Él es otro nivel de peligro, Harry. Y no creo que él venga conmigo a llorar, quizá a matarme y matarte, o nos…

-Oh, por favor. Malfoy no hará nada –interrumpió la única mujer.-Él creció, y parece que obtuvo amabilidad en el camino. Ha estado cuidando de Harry. Le abrió las puertas de Malfoy Manor. Deja que esté a su lado, y sigue preparando la poción, sabiendo que lo que Harry quiere es imposible. Solo por cumplirle el capricho. Harry debería aceptar lo que es ahora y de quien es ahora.

-Yo no soy de nadie.

-Eres de Malfoy, y Malfoy es tuyo. Hacer, decir que quieres seguir siendo humano es como tirarle a la cara que él no es suficiente.

Harry apretó los puños.

-Él es suficiente. Es más de lo que merezco. Yo solo…

-Quiere ser normal, Hermi. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ser normal? Quizá el hurón lo logre, es listo y muy bueno en pociones.

Ella dejó salir un ruidito inconforme.

-Si es lo que quieres- se resignó. –Pero solo si es lo que quieres. Sólo, si no vas a estar con él, déjalo ir. La convivencia genera cariño, y el tipo de cariño que estás pidiéndole a Malfoy (así digas que no lo hagas), terminará por hacer que cómo mínimo él guste de til. Y si al final no le corresponderás, deberías parar. Él te ha ayudado bastante, te deja estar a su lado, está tratando de lograr lo que quieres cuando en la infancia no se podían ni ver. Del odio al amor hay un paso, y viceversa, no puedes darte el lujo que él te menosprecie, mucho menos que te odie; al menos no hasta que lo hayan solucionado lo del veela. Él se sentirá herido, dolido, enojado- el veela dentro de él se retorció sintiéndose incapaz de herir así a su pareja- pero tú, tú literalmente te sentirás morir o peor, terminarás haciéndolo. No es un juego. Esto es un sí o un no. Y debes aclarárselo y que él decida.

-Malfoy no me haría daño, él parece muy consciente del veela. _–_ No podría, pensó, pero en el fondo sabía que sí podía. Sólo tenía que salir de la vida de Harry, y todo había acabado. Sería peor que cuando no sabía que él era su compañero.

-Los sangrepuras sabemos todo lo de los veelas Mione-interrumpió Ron-especialmente Malfoy. Su sangre es tan pura que tiene sangre veela en ella, sabe en lo que se está metiendo y ni él puede ser tan hijo de perra.

Hermione los miró seriamente.

-Habla con él, Harry- insistió.

.

Cuando regresó a la mansión, estaba de mejor humor. Ron había apoyado su decisión de seguir tomando la poción si era lo que él quería y aunque Hermione no parecía muy segura, terminó estando de acuerdo con el pelirrojo. Porque eso era lo que Harry quería. Debía concentrarse en lo que él deseaba, no era su obligación hacer a Malfoy feliz. Malfoy podía ser feliz con alguien más. Sin embargo, su veela opinaba lo contrario. No era su obligación hacer feliz a Draco, era su deseo. El veela insistía que en que el rubio era su felicidad ¿Realmente deseaba tener aventuras pasajeras cuando podría estar convirtiendo de esta situación algo inolvidable para él y su pareja?

No queriendo discutir con esa voz interna que ya no era solo su consciencia, se dirigió hacia el laboratorio donde seguramente estaría el rubio, se auto regañó diciendo que debía comportarse. Hermione había dicho que estaba bien que siguieran con la poción _si era_ lo que realmente quería, pero si iba a seguir con ello, dejara de coquetear con el rubio. Y Harry sabía que ella tenía razón.

A medida que avanzaba, los retratos de Malfoy Manor lo miraron con desdén. Especialmente el de Lucius Malfoy que movió los labios, seguramente diciendo algo insultante, pero Harry nunca sabría que dijo porque Malfoy- Draco, insistió su veela- lo había silenciado para que no le ofendiera. Usualmente Harry se paraba frente a él, metía las manos en su bolsillo y se reía del mayor por haber sido preferido por Draco, pero hoy simplemente se paró frente a él y lo miró.

-Creo que Draco te extraña-dijo y el mayor cesó sus palabras y lo miró sorprendido- Y aunque estoy seguro de que si estuvieras aquí podrías decir algo que lo aleje de mí, aún más, desearía que estuvieras con él ahora.

El rubio hizo silencio y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Sabes? Soy un veela-siguió sin saber porque insistía en hablar con el hombre.

Lucius Malfoy abrió la boca y rodó los ojos, pero dejó de decir palabrotas y lo miró con cara de _'y a mí ¿qué?'_ que hizo reír a Harry. Luego miró a otro lado y resopló.

 _Supongo que no me sorprende-_ dijo tan lento que hasta el moreno lo pudo leer. Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró impactado sin saber que decir.

-¿No vas a oponerte? Pensé que...No sé exactamente porque Draco no te lo dijo-tartamudeó.

 _No soy tan cruel. Eres un veela-_ explicó.

El de ojos verdes dejó salir una gran sonrisa y el de ojos grises lo miró como gritándole que se largara de una vez.

-Señor Potter.

La aparición de un elfo doméstico hizo que se sobresaltara y desviara la mirada de Lucius hacia Becky.

-Señor Potter, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Me gustaría saber dónde está el amo Malfoy.

-El amo Draco está en la biblioteca platicando con el Señor Theodore Nott, señor Potter. Parece ser algo importante porque el amo Draco le pidió a Becky que no los interrumpieran.

Algo dentro de Harry empezó a quemarle. No interrumpirlo, había dicho. Trató de tranquilizarse recordando que Nott estaba enlazado con una chica y era el mejor amigo de Draco; pero sus propias acciones, mezcladas con las palabras de Hermione, lo urgieron a ver que hacían ambos juntos.

-Gracias Becky, puedes irte.

El elfo asintió y se marchó y Harry dio la vuelta con la intención de ir a la biblioteca. Cuando llegó, se ocultó detrás de la pared que separaba el cuarto donde estaba del otro y convocó un hechizo de invasión que había aprendido en la academia para escuchar sin que le viesen.

-¿Realmente seguirás con la poción?-preguntó el medimago- Creía que ahora que tú y Potter vivían juntos no era necesario.

El rubio, que estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá, dejó de escribir y asentó el libro que tenía en la mano contraria a donde tenía la pluma. Su cabello ahora estaba atado en una coleta alta y los mechones caían enmarcando su cara. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Harry eran los lentes de lectura que protegían sus ojos y que fueron acomodados cuando el rubio miró a su amigo.

-Sobre eso-comentó con un tono profesional- he estado observando que mientras el veela de Potter parece sentirse atraído hacia mí cada vez más, Potter tiende a rechazar en su mente la idea. Las pociones funcionan cuando las pruebo mágicamente pero al entrar a su cuerpo se desvanecen. Su magia no pasa más allá de su garganta. No lo entiendo. No es su veela quien se aferra en vivir, es Potter quien se aferra a su veela.-Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido- Aún no se unen totalmente porque de ser así no me rechazaría, pero parece que lo hicieron en su gran mayoría en algún momento. En teoría la poción aún debería funcionar, pero no lo hace. La he rehecho una y otra vez y cada vez es más perfecta al igual de que se desvanece más rápido. Estoy seguro de que cuando Potter la traga es prácticamente agua. Tú eres el medimago, ¿qué opinas? porque por más que lo pienso solo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

Theo cerró los ojos en forma pensativa.

-Dices que Potter se rehúsa a aceptar que eres su pareja.

-Ajá

-Pero a la vez actúa como si lo fueras.

-Si tomas en cuenta que me coquetea claramente, y me cela más que Pansy a ti, sí.

-¿Ha utilizado el allure?

-No desde la última vez que te comenté.

-Así que en teoría tú ya creaste la poción.

-Si- respondió mirando a su amigo fijamente-¿Qué pasa con ello?

-Tu deber era hacer la poción y si ya está lista...-le insinuó.

Draco se tomó un momento para pensarlo. Luego tragó saliva.

-Significa que debo marcharme en cualquier momento-completó seriamente. Desde su escondite, Harry miró a Draco impactado. Durante todo este esto tiempo juntos, olvidó el hecho de que Draco no debía estar en Inglaterra y estaba ahí porque Harry le necesitaba. Pero en el momento en que el veela fuera eliminado él se marcharía. Así que aún si le gustaba Draco en verdad, no habría segundas oportunidades. Saberlo le ocasionó más pesar del que quiso y su cuerpo insistió en acercarse a él cada vez más para aliviar la ansiedad que le invadía el saber que pronto estaría tan lejos que estirar su brazo, o entrar en una habitación como ahora, no sería suficiente para tocarlo.

-¿Debería notificar esto al ministro? Te dejaría volver a Francia.

No-gritó Harry automáticamente en su mente.

Draco se retiró los lentes y resopló.

-Aunque muero por ver a madre, creí que mi deber era eliminar el veela de Potter.

-El veela no se dejará eliminar. El veela ya es Potter. Se unieron, por eso no puedes eliminarlo- Theodore se mantuvo en silencio mientras se servía una copa de vino- Creí que hasta tú sabías que una vez que se unieran no podrías revertir el proceso.

-Pero no están unidos, unirse implicaría que ambos han decidido amar a su pareja, en este caso yo.

-Si-gruñó Theodore dejando su copa en la mesa y tirándose al sofá- Quizá ya lo aceptó en su interior pero por fuera sigue dudando.

-No lo ha hecho.

-Bueno, no puedes evitar para siempre tu visita en el Ministerio y yo tampoco. La siguiente vez el veriseratum sacará esta conversación y Potter tendrá tu destino en tus manos. Es el héroe de guerra, si te necesita aquí para seguir siendo auror ellos te obligarán a quedarte.

-No será auror hasta que pueda controlarse.

-¿Así que piensas enlazarte a él para que pueda salvar traseros ajenos?

Draco hizo una cara ofendida.

-No soy la puta del ministerio. No me voy a tirar a Potter solo para que la criatura en él pueda vivir lo suficiente para soportar 10 capturas de mortífagos al día, si le puedes llamar vida al hecho de tener a tus parejas por momentos. Es cruel y todo mundo sabe que los veelas viven del amor.

-¿Es cruel para ti o para Potter?

Harry lo miró cubrir a Nott con una mirada determinada.

-Para su veela y para mí. Es bastante obvio que si fuera por Potter seguiría tirándose a medio Ministerio.-Gruñó enojado. Asentó el libro y sus lentes en la mesilla frente a él y se tiró hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente. Estaba exhausto.-Te seré sincero. Me atrae pero no lo suficiente para no vivir sin él. No lo amo-Algo dentro de Harry se quebró con esa frase. _Podríamos hacer que nos ame_ , insistió la criatura en él, _podríamos si nos dejaras_. Harry negó con la cabeza y se recargó contra la pared, tapándose la cara con una mano- Aún si me obligan a estar con él con el paso del tiempo solo van a matar a su propio héroe porque yo no voy a amar a alguien que no puede amarme, y para la mala suerte de ese pobre veela le tocó estar dentro del espantapájaros de Potter.

-¿Así que vas a rechazarlo para que muera de amor?

Harry miró a Draco con espanto. Draco no sería capaz ¿verdad? Él era tan amable…

-¿Y qué hay de mí? Todo esto es sobre Potter. Si Potter no quiere pareja, si Potter no será auror, si Potter necesita que su veela se esfume, si Potter necesita estar con su pareja para que su veela sea feliz ¿Y yo qué? A mí nadie me preguntó si quería venir, sabían que podía hacer la poción y me arrastraron hasta aquí. Tenían razón. La hice. Pero yo sí quiero una familia, quiero seguir con mi profesión, que mi madre conozca a sus nietos, tener reuniones familiares, tener a alguien conmigo cuando todo se vaya a la mierda. Quiero seguir haciendo pociones en Francia, donde mis hijos no serán catalogados como los hijos de un mortífago. No me conformaré con menos, no seré la muñequita del héroe del mundo mágico.

-Nunca te será infiel.

-No porque me quiera, sino porque no puede.

-Al final cederá a los deseos de su veela.

-Y me detestará, me echará la culpa de no poder escoger por sí mismo a su futura pareja.

-Eres su pareja mágica perfecta, lo sabes, lo sé. Potter y tú estaban destinados, su magia solo se encargó de guiarlo hacía ti.

-Pero Potter no lo ve así. Él cree que esto nació porque tiene un veela dentro de él.

Theodore rio.

-No te rías, no es gracioso. No fue criado en el mundo mágico, sus padres murieron. Nadie pudo decirle sobre el mundo mágico, sobre lo veelas, las sirenas, dragones o duendes. Nadie pudo decirle que existen las almas gemelas mágicas- Harry miró sorprendido al rubio- o que...

-Entonces explícale tú-dijo divertido al ver la cara de espanto de Draco- Explícale que su veela se siente atraído hacia ti no solo porque eres poderoso y su magia se complementa con la tuya, o porque sus personalidades encajan para compensar los atributos y defectos del otro, sino porque le pareciste atractivo en algún momento de su vida, no solo en el ámbito sexual, sino que él mismo en algún momento imaginó que formaría una familia contigo. Así solo haya sido un pensamiento fugaz.

-No le voy a decir eso-comenzó Draco sonrojado, y Harry observó de igual manera a Nott esperando a que continuara, pese a que su pareja parecía querer lo contrario.

-Dile que te escogió a ti porque en algún momento, con o sin veela, ya te había escogido.

Draco negó de nuevo avergonzado.

-Por favor, no lo haré.

-Bueno, pues entonces ten paciencia. Si lo que dices es cierto algún día cederá ante su veela así sea solo para no enloquecer.

Draco suspiró.

-Además, estoy seguro que su veela también consideró la pureza de tu cuerpo-insinuó divertido mientras el rostro del rubio se coloreaba aún más-después de todo solo estuviste con Pansy como pareja y no pasaron de los besos. Con tan solo salir de Hogwarts, muchos ya habían tenido como mínimo 10 encamadas. Bueno, tú y yo no tuvimos ninguna pero ¿recuerdas que hace unos años tuviste una con Blaise?

Draco cerró los ojos y se sostuvo la frente.

-Por favor, hablemos de otra cosa. Quiero olvidar ese evento.

-Y Blaise salió enfadadísimo porque gritaste el nombre de alguien más-continuó el otro.- Aunque no dijeron de quién.

-Theo tenme piedad.

El medimago tomó un poco más de vino entre sonrisas.

-Nunca me dijiste cuál era el nombre, ¿Pansy?

-¿En serio me estás molestando con el nombre de tu esposa?

Theo sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué no? En ese entonces ella adoraba el suelo por donde caminabas.

Draco suspiró y miró al de ojos verdes, como pidiéndole en infinito silencio que se alejara del tema. Pero no fue solo eso, Harry pudo distinguir un poco de vergüenza y a su mente vino la sonrisa suave de Malfoy viendo a Nott leer en la biblioteca. Pero no, Nott no le había tocado. Había sido Zabini. Su veela gruñó de descontento y sus puños se cerraron totalmente celoso. No importaba. Nott sabía todo de Draco, que le gustaba, a qué temía, como calmarlo. Cómo hacerle sonreír…

Irrumpió el cuarto sobresaltando a ambos y tomó a Malfoy besándolo con furia, con deseo, con necesidad.

Jódete Nott, es mío, pensó dejando salir sus alas.

Cuando Malfoy se dejó dócilmente, el interior de Harry se enorgulleció y su ego pedía sonreír triunfalmente hacia el Sanador. Y lo hubiera hecho si no sintiera que en este momento solo existía Malfoy. No escuchó la despedida de Theo, o cuando se marchó. Solo pudo sentarse sobre el regazo de Draco, tomar con sus dos manos su cara y pegarse aún más, porque él lo sabía, sabía que su allure no estaba activo y aun así era el mejor beso que había tenido nunca.

-Harry...-Potter...-escuchó los suaves murmullos de Draco, ahogados por su boca.-Theodore...

Harry gruñó y se alejó de él. El rubio estaba con los ojos cristalinos y los labios hinchados. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración agitada. Harry no creía que hubiera un mejor espectáculo y estaría feliz si el rubio no hubiera arruinado el momento con ese nombre.

-Theodore está tomando una foto mágica-dijo difícilmente el rubio y cuando el cerebro de Harry captó lo dicho se volteó para capturar al joven medimago sonriendo y efectivamente con una cámara al lado.

-Fue una buena toma-dijo mientras le pasaba la foto a Harry-Muy buena, de hecho.

El Salvador se mordió el labio y lo miró con enojo. Extendió sus alas de forma amenazante obligándole a retroceder.

-Bien, ya me iba, solo creí que les gustaría un recuerdo del momento en que Harry Potter admitió morirse por Draco Malfoy.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Potter te tenía ganas desde Hogwarts, Draco-explicó Theodore tomando sus cosas- Se pasaba horas viéndonos en la biblioteca con su cara de haber tragado un limón. Creí que te diría algo, pero nunca lo hizo. Creí que no pensaba que eras suficiente, creo que solo no me di cuenta de lo muy tonto que era.-Harry tragó saliva mientras miraba la cara sorprendida de Malfoy- En fin, su apasionado beso solo me dieron ganas de ver a mi queridísima esposa.

Draco apretó sus labios en una mueca.

-No necesitaba saber eso.

-Hasta luego, Draco. Potter.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Draco hizo una mueca enojada.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-gritó y Harry perdió ese valor que lo llevó a invadir la biblioteca con furia.

-Yo, mmm, verás...

-Joder, Theo se va a burlar de mí desde ahora.

Theo, Theo, Theo, todo era Theo...

 _-_ Bueno, quizá no quería que le dijeras que gritaste su nombre mientras al parecer te acostabas con Zabini-reclamó.

Draco abrió la boca impactado.

-¿Perdón?

-Eso, te acostaste con Zabini ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-¡Fue a los 16! Y no tengo porque decírtelo, ¿Yo te pedí la jodida lista de 20 páginas de todos aquellos con los que te revolcaste?

Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-Al menos tengo la satisfacción de saber que todavía vomitas cada vez que te las encuentras. Para qué quiero una estúpida lista si puedo saber con solo cruzarme con todo aquel con quien aplacaste tus deseos. Para qué quiero convertirme en el número 45 de la lista, ¿para terminar llorando como ellos? Soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no somos consuelo ni actos de caridad. Mucho menos los juguetes de cabrones que creen que pueden hacer lo que les da la gana con los demás.

-No te debo alguna explicación-replicó Harry entre dolido por la satisfacción de Draco y enojado por ser agredido.

-Exacto, yo tampoco a ti. No tengo que explicarte nada, no eres nada para mí.

Retrocediendo, Harry sintió como su corazón se rompía.

Malfoy lo estaba rechazando, ¿no era cierto?

Él lo hizo. Y oh, por Merlín. Harry no creía poder soportarlo. Tomó lo más cercano a él, que era un cenicero, y lo lanzó contra la pared, saliendo de la habitación pero se detuvo cuando las palabras de Draco salieron solas de la boca del rubio.

-Me estás enloqueciendo- susurró fríamente-esto no funcionará. Y para tu información fue tu nombre.

Cuando volteó y vio a Draco mirando el jarrón roto y después enfocar sus ojos en él, dolido, Harry supo que había cometido en gran error. Era correspondido, era él quien había rechazado a Draco, todo el tiempo.

.

No se habían hablado por días, al menos no de algo que no fuera la poción. Era como si Malfoy hubiese decidido que sí, efectivamente él podía ser feliz con alguien más y eso desalentó tanto a Harry que difícilmente podía pensar en otra cosa.

 _Dijo mi nombre_

Harry suspiró tratando de tragar el nudo en su garganta mientras se repetía lo estúpido que era. Se sentó en el balcón de su habitación y miró hacia los jardines. Pansy Parkinson estaba de visita y Malfoy le había prohibido entrar a los jardines. Lo que quisiera Malfoy era algo que a Harry le tenía sin cuidado, él tenía que ir y explicarse, pero su veela parecía tan apenado por su reacción anterior que tomó la palabra de Malfoy al pie de la letra y se quedó ahí, en su habitación. Cuando la chica salió corriendo hacia el jardín con una gran sonrisa y Malfoy tras ella, Harry la envidió.

Platicaban, sonreían, tal como aquel día de patinaje lo hicieron él y Draco.

¿Por qué su vida no podía ser sencilla? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo que quería?

Cuando Nott salió al jardín con un pequeño bebé en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente a Parkinson, su veela se sintió aún peor. Draco dijo algo y ellos le dieron al bebé. A continuación se dirigieron seguramente a alguna de las mesas y quedaron fuera de la vista de Harry, que con un suspiro triste apoyó su cabeza en el barandal.

¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento se volvió tan frío y tan bastardo?

¿En qué momento perdió su calidez y su esperanza de un futuro?

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el frío del metal refrescara su mente. Podía escuchar a su veela luchando por disculparse, por suplicar para ser perdonado, podía sentir el dolor invadir su corazón.

 _Tú literalmente te sentirás morir._

-Dejame ir-le suplicó a su veela- déjame acercarme a él. Lo recuperaré. Pero debo ir con él- suplicó.

Para su sorpresa, el peso que sentía sobre él, que limitaba sus movimientos, se esfumó.

Cuando los amigos del rubio se fueron caminó al laboratorio donde Malfoy estaba tomando notas y se sentó frente a él, sin decir palabras. Era lo más cerca que había estado desde ese día y aun así no era suficiente.

-Malfoy, lo siento- exclamó a pesar de que el rubio no le había mirado desde que entró. Draco no respondió por un rato, solo movió su poción nuevamente y Harry observó que en vez de ser azul esta vez era rosa.

-Draco...-llamó de nuevo.

-Encontré una manera no de eliminar al veela pero si desviar su cariño hacia otra persona-mencionó- Creo que funcionará, tal vez deberías empezar a escoger. La poción estará lista en tres semanas.

-No la termines-rogó.

-Tres semanas, creo que es tiempo suficiente para que escojas una buena pareja-continuó el mayor. Luna dijo que había un chico en el cuartel de aurores que se te negó cuando le ofreciste un revolcón a pesar de que le gustabas, dijo que era guapo y venía de una buena familia... a tu veela le encantará.

El corazón de Harry se encogió.

-Sería una gran pareja y a tus amigos les agradará. Además parece ser que se ha estado guardando para el matrimonio.

-Por favor, Malfoy para-dijo con tono quebrado.

-Le pregunté al ministro si sería una opción válida para tu situación y dijo que si estabas de acuerdo no veía problema.

-Draco, te lo suplico...

-Además me han mandado una lechuza, parece ser que el profesor de pociones de Durmstrang se ha retirado y me han ofrecido el puesto. Dumstrang siempre me ha gustado y Victor Krum me ha pedido...

Harry no dejó que el rubio siguiera hablando, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Por favor, Draco, te lo suplico. Fui un imbécil, no la termines. Déjame quedarme contigo, ir a dónde quieras ir, estar dónde quieras estar. Pero quédate a mi lado, por favor...

Draco dejó de remover la poción.

-No seguiré jugando al ping pong Potter, es un sí o un no y no podrás marcha atrás.

Harry sonrió levemente y lo abrazó nuevamente.

-Es un sí. Gracias.

Draco apagó el fuego bajo el caldero y desapareció la poción. Se volteó hacia él y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias a ti, Harry.

Harry suspiró contento y dejó que sus alas los cubrieran suavemente a ambos. Fue entonces que notó que ya no oí la voz del veela y supuso en este momento era un veela completo. No le importó.

.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, se sentía como nunca antes. No solo estaba descansado sino también se sentía contento. Sentándose en la cama se frotó los ojos notando que estaba en una habitación distinta a la que Draco le había asignado y movió su cabeza buscando algo que le diera una señal de dónde estaba. Curiosamente esa señal fue el mismo Draco cuya espalda desnuda se veía debido a que estaba durmiendo boca abajo.

Las marcas en la pálida piel de la mano de Draco llamaron su atención y Harry dejó salir una sonrisa enorme cuando observó que su muñeca tenía unas marcas similares. Una de las ventajas de los veelas era que sanaban rápido o Harry podía asegurar que no se hubiera podido poner de pie después de la noche anterior, y lo agradeció con creces. Se dirigió al baño rememorando su enlace y consideró que había estado bien, pudo haber sido más romántico si hubiera habido una cena o una cita antes pero no estuvo tan mal.

Cuando salió, Draco aún seguía durmiendo. Se acostó a su lado y sonrió a la vez que jugaba los mechones rubios. Draco dejó salir un pequeño quejido. Él se rio. Fue entonces que una lechuza llegó y golpeó la ventana. Harry disfrutó dejándola sonar para molestar al rubio, pero finalmente abrió la ventana y acercó la mano, dando la opción de que la lechuza se negara a que el recogiera el paquete. Era la casa de Draco, después de todo. No obstante ella lo dejó dócilmente y voló fuera del cuarto. Revisó el remitente y notó que la lechuza era para él, de parte de Ginny. Desenvolvió el mensaje y encontró esa pequeña nota que exigía una explicación de su actual situación, junto con un recorte del periódico 'El Profeta'.

-¿Es malo?-preguntó el rubio sentándose en la cama. Harry se alzó de hombros y tiró el papel al suelo, acercándose para darle un beso de buenos días.

-Es de Ginny.

Draco asintió.

-No tengo que decirte que la quiero lejos de ti, ¿verdad?

Harry rio mientras negaba y lo miraba con ojos adoradores, inclinándose sobre él para besarle suavemente. Cuando terminaron, Harry se alzó de hombros y dejó salir una suave sonrisa.

-Supongo que es hora de decirle lo que todos saben.

El rubio removió un mechón de pelo de su frente y resopló.

-Más te vale Potter, porque de lo contrario Victor Krum recibirá un sí a su petición.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y le mordió el cuello sin delicadeza.

-Si el recibe un sí será un hombre muerto pronto-gruñó- literalmente muerto.-Y quemando con un incendio no verbal la carta de la pelirroja, tiró a Draco sobre la cama para reclamarlo nuevamente como suyo.

-Tengo que hablar con el Ministro, porque no dejaré que vayas a ningún lado. A ningún lado donde no pueda vigilarte o Victor Krum pueda acercarse a ti.

Draco rio. Probablemente usaría ese chantaje un poco más antes de decirle a Harry que Víctor Krum le había pedido que fuera su buscador suplente mientras se recuperaba de una lesión. Eso si se lo decía. Mientras tanto disfrutaría dejando nuevas marcas sobre la piel de Harry, marcas que inocentemente su veela se había olvidado de borrar.

 **EPILOGO**

Harry entró a Malfoy Manor con la cara roja entre vergüenza e ira ¿Dónde carajos estaba Draco?

-Betsy—llamó y un elfo apareció frente a él, retrocediendo al instante al ver la cara de Harry.

-¿Dónde está el amo Draco?-gruñó

-El amo Draco está en la biblioteca con el Señor Victor Krum-tartamudeó

Ante el nombre del hombre, Harry se puso de peor humor. Caminó a grandes pasos hacia la biblioteca y abrió la puerta sobresaltando a los dos hombres, quienes secreteaban entre sí. Tal fue el susto, que Krum al dar la vuelta tropezó y cayó encima de Draco, quien adolorido se sobó la cabeza.

-Perdón, Draco-dijo el otro levantándose rápidamente mientras una aura negra empezaba a envolverlo.

-Creí-inició Harry riendo cruelmente y Víctor pudo ver que si no salía de ahí, pronto sería hombre muerto- que dijiste que no tenías ningún interés en Draco y lo que le habías pedido era que fuera tu buscador suplente pero es bastante obvio que no es así. Porque ahora estás ENCIMA de él.

Víctor y Draco se miraron asustados. El rubio tragó saliva.

-¿Le dijiste?

Víctor le miró confundido.

-Creí que se lo habrías dicho.

-Pues...

Harry dejó que sus ojos se volvieran plateados.

-No puedo matar a mi pareja, pero verás, tú eres otra historia.

Draco se levantó sobresaltado.

-Harry basta, lo que dijo es verdad.

El moreno miró al otro desconfiadamente.

-Es lo que quería confesarte el otro día, cuando Weasley nos interrumpió.

Víctor asintió.

-Verás, tengo la pierna lesionada y Draco ya me ha sustituido antes-casi gritó.

La magia del de ojos verdes empezó a disminuir y miró a Draco fijamente como rogando que sea verdad. El rubio suspiró mientras asentía.

-Lamento casi haberte matado dos veces en este día-dijo.

Draco miró a Harry.

-¿Dos?

-Está bien

-¿Dos?-repitió hacia Krum quien sonrió divertido.

-Está bien, Draco me había comentado que en lugar de deprimirte intentabas asesinar a la competencia-Harry se sonrojó - En fin-dijo extendiendo un boleto hacia él- Creí que te gustaría verlo, así que pedí un boleto especial para ti.

Harry sonrió apenado.

-Oh

Aliviado, el rubio se dejó caer mareado en el sofá más cercano.

-Draco-gritó sobresaltado Harry- Oh Merlín ¿Estás bien?

El slytherin asintió

-Me golpeé al caer no pasa nada.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, me pareció divertido dejar siempre la frase inconclusa para que imaginaras el resto.

Harry hizo una mueca mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

-Idiota.

Draco gimió.

-Maldita sea, Harry ya me duele.

Víctor rio divertido ante la escena y se sentó en el sofá frente a ambos. Tomó la poción que estaba sobre la mesa y la observó fijamente.

-Entonces, ¿dices que esta poción puede revertir los efectos de la Fiebre de Dragón en segundos?

Draco asintió.

-Sí, aún si Pavlina está embarazada no le hará daño.

-¿Pavlina? ¿Embarazada?-preguntó Harry tomando la mano de Draco quien se apretó levemente contra él.

-Víctor está casado con una vieja conocida mía, Pavlina. La periodista de 'Magic Times'. Ha venido para contarme eso y por una poción contra la Fiebre de Dragón.

-¿Espera un bebé?-preguntó Harry curioso y sin quererlo puso su mano en su vientre imaginando el día en que él fuera el afortunado por tener no solo a Draco sino a alguien que ambos hubieran procreado con amor. Últimamente soñaba con un niño de cabello negro y ojos grises, sonrió levemente.

-Felicidades-dijo de todo corazón.

Víctor dejó salir una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias. También felicidades a ti. Te adueñaste del corazón del Inconquistable Draco Malfoy, el Maestro de Pociones.

-¿Maestro de Pociones?

Draco asintió sonriendo de lado.

-¿Realmente creíste que era un simple pocionista?-preguntó acariciando con su pulgar la mano del otro.

Krum asintió.

-Él ES el MAESTRO DE POCIONES.

-Espera, ¿el pocionista más hábil del planeta? ¿Aquel que a los 15 años ya había superado con creces a Severus Snape, su mentor?

Draco asintió.

-¿Sorprendido? Llamaron al mejor para trabajar en tu caso.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Wow, ¿y juegas de vez en cuando Quidditch también?

-Ajap-exclamó orgulloso.

-Es increíble, y yo solo me he dedicado a ser auror.

Draco sonrió.

-Bueno, no solo has hecho eso. Escuché por ahí que te ofrecieron el puesto de Jefe de Aurores. Y pronto el de Ministro.

Harry asintió pero no parecía convencido de que sean grandes logros, a pesar de que antes sí lo parecían.

-Bueno, los dejó. Gracias por esto, Draco-el búlgaro alzó la pequeña botella-te veré pronto.

.

El corazón de Harry casi se detuvo cuando por instantes pareció que Draco caería de la escoba. No obstante ahora que la snitch estaba en su mano gritó más o igual de emocionado que los demás, tanto, que en su emoción se dejó abrazar por Parkinson mientras ella daba pequeños saltitos.

La multitud gritó a más no poder y Draco sonrió orgulloso mostrándole la snitch. Con una sonrisa, Harry le correspondió el gesto. No obstante, cuando el rubio se acercó a él y le envió la snitch, que voló suavemente hacia él, no pudo evitar mirarlo confuso. En especial cuando se abrió dejando salir algunas nubes plateadas con verdes.

Su mirada se enfocó en Draco quien le indicó con la mirada que observara atentamente. Pero fue el gritito emocionado de Parkinson lo que hizo que reaccionara por fin. Adentro de la snitch había una alianza de matrimonio.

-Oh, por Merlín-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Draco se acercó entonces y tomó su mano ante la poca reacción de Harry, que parecía aún no creérselo.

-Potter, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Emocionado como nunca antes, dejó que su sonrisa mostrara la enorme felicidad que lo invadía.

-Por supuesto que sí, Malfoy.

Y el beso que recibió después fue sin duda, el indicativo de que había alcanzado la felicidad.

-Te amo, Harry.

Si hace algunos meses alguien le hubiera dicho esas palabras, Harry hubiera salido corriendo de ahí. No obstante, sonrió cariñosamente ante la multitud que lo rodeaba mientras su mente viajaba a la vieja fotografía de su madre recibiendo la snitch que un día James Potter, capturó para ella.

-Yo también, Draco.

Las parejas de los veelas se enamoran de ellos para siempre, recordó las palabras de Draco, y agradeció que ahora, en lugar de esa vida vacía que sentía que tenía antes de transformarse en un veela, tuviera a alguien que lo amara con intensidad, que peleara a su lado y calmara la soledad de su alma. Se alegró de tener a alguien a quien entregarse sin reservas, sin temor a ser herido, porque desde el principio, desde el momento que lo conoció, Draco estaba destinado a ser suyo.

Y mientras era jalado por Draco para volver a ser besado, sonrió. Porque esto, estaba seguro, era amor de verdad. Era un amor paciente, no egoísta, cálido y confortador. Este era el hogar que su veela había encontrado para él. Draco era su hogar.

.

.

* * *

 **Libro terminado (:**


End file.
